Mi comida favorita
by SpringlesLover
Summary: Sasha es una chica de dieciséis años que vive por y para la comida. Sin embargo, no tardará en llegar otra cosa a su vida: un chico, el imbécil más tierno que ha conocido en su vida.
1. Papas y cerveza

**Notas: **Bueno, este es mi primer fic, esta ideado para esos amantes de Springles, porque no hay suficientes fics de ellos. Y YO ARREGLARE ESO.

Lo escribí a las tres de las mañana en las notas de mi celular, no porque quisiera sino más bien me era imposible dormir

**Agradecimientos: **a ti, sí, tu sabes quién eres pequeño engendro, Nazi de la Gramática. Que le dio sentido a mi historia. Y si, a ti también, odio tus uñas, eso es todo lo que diré

Los puntos de vista cambiaran cada episodio entre Sasha y Connie.

**Capitulo 1: Papas y cerveza**.

Cuando lo vi, lo único que pensé fue que era un enano, calvo, que me recordaba a cierto personaje de la tele.

Esta es la historia de cómo me enamore del más imbécil, ridículo y adorable chico que haya conocido.

Debería presentarme. Soy Sasha Braus, una chica de dieciséis años con un problema de comida, no es que sea gorda, más bien mi forma de ver la comida no es lo que se diría "normal". La gente que me conoce y me ha visto comer, dice que causo una combinación entre miedo y asombro. Pero amo la comida y cuando digo amar, es vivir por ella.

Conocí a este chico en la fiesta de un amigo en común. Jean Kirschtein. Déjame hablarte de Jean. Es atractivo en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero admitámoslo, es un imbécil.

No me mal entiendan, cuando dejaba que lo conocieras, era casi agradable y gracioso, a su propia manera, por su puesto. Tenía esta rara obsesión con esta chica, Mikasa, una adolecente asiática que no se separaba de su hermanastro y su pequeño amigo. Era muy gracioso verlo sonrojar cuando entraba en la habitación y de inmediato ir tras ella pareciendo un tomate.

Cuando llegue a la casa Kirschtein, fui recibida por Marco, el Jesús Pecoso. Era bueno con todos sin ninguna pisca de egoísmo y con una sonrisa sincera que derretiría cualquier corazón. En el momento en que lo conocí creí que era novio de Jean (Jean si lees esto perdóname), pero ¿Qué creerían de dos chicos que pasan todo el tiempo juntos y a veces actuaban como una pareja? Mi idea se desvaneció cuando nos presento a su novia Mina, una chica igual de adorable y amable que él.

Ahí estaba, sentada en el jardín, bebiendo una cerveza y comiéndome todo el tazón de papitas. Sentí como varios ojos estaban posados en mí, pero en realidad me importaba casi tanto como las coles de bruselas (las cuales deben ser la única comida que odio), ya que no conocía a nadie. Jean y Marco ya me habían visto comer hace mucho tiempo así que no tenía sentido guardar la compostura.

En un momento una mano toca my hombro

No soy una persona fácil de asustar, pero diablos, casi escupo las papas y la cerveza que estaban en mi boca. Cuando voltee, un chico, más bajo que yo y calvo me sonríe.

"¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

_¿Por qué me pregunta? Puede sentarse donde él quiera, bueno tal vez solo trata de ser amable_.

"Seguro"

"Connie "dijo mientras se sentaba

"Sasha" respondí. _Me recuerda a alguien, pero a quie_—"Aang"

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué dijis- Oh por Dios! Porque siempre?!"

"¿Siempre qué?" dándome cuenta de cómo lo había llamado

"Cada vez que conozco a alguien, me dicen que me parezco a ese maldito avatar."

Trate, en serio, trate, pero la risa salió de mi boca antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Se veía horrorizado _¿Por qué esta chica que no lo conoce se burla de él?_, al rato él empezó a reír también.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta, todos nos estaban mirando.

"Mira" dije "somos el alma de la fiesta"

"Es cierto" dijo, fingiendo asombro "a propósito" continuo ahora con un tono un poco más serio "¿Por qué estás aquí sola?"

"No conozco a nadie" dije, sintiéndome extraña por la lástima que me tuve

"¿En serio? Yo tampoco!" se veía emocionado "Jean me obligo a venir.

_De pronto la duda me invadió_

"¿Cómo conoces a Jean?"

"Voy a la misma escuela que él y Marco. ¿Y tú?"

_Oh si, la forma en que conocí a Jean fue gracias a mi estomago._

_Iba en el autobús, hambrienta, como siempre. Revisaba mi mochila con la esperanza de encontrar algo para calmar mi hambre, cuando mi estomago decidió hacer un ruido parecido al de un perro muy enojado. De repente un ángel, me ofrece un sándwich, cuando lo mire para agradecerle, ahí estaba Jean, con su gorro, viéndose atractivo. Creo que por eso lo encuentro atractivo. Si alguien me da de comer, lo seguiré hasta el fin de mis días._

_Oh está mirando. Di algo. Rápido._

"En el autobús camino a casa"

"Y ¿Por qué le hablaste?"

_Porque me dio un sándwich creí que era un ángel_

"Lo encontré atractivo"

_¿¡Qué?! Uugh_

"¿En serio?"

_Se veía- ¿triste? ¿Decepcionado?_

"Pero luego lo conocí y súper que era un idiota"

_Cuando dije eso, su sonrisa volvió, y sentí mis mejillas calientes._

Mientras hablábamos, descubrí que teníamos mucho en común: ambos amábamos los desafíos, no importara cuan raros o desagradables fueran, siempre aceptábamos. A ambos nos gustaba el pop/punk. Y por supuesto, amábamos la comida, él en una manera mucho más "normal" que la mía.

No me di cuenta de la hora hasta que jean nos llamo para entrar a casa. Eran las dos y cuarto de la mañana.

"Mierda" dijo Connie "mi mamá va a matarme"

La mía igual pensé mientras compartía el sentimiento de miedo

"Sash dame tu numero"

_Que sutil_

"¿Qué?"

"Dame tu numero para que sigamos hablando, ya que sé que mi madre no me dejara salir por un tiempo"

_Me sentí ¿feliz? ¿Emocionada? De que quisiera seguir hablando conmigo_

"Aquí tienes" escribí mi numero en su teléfono.

Me guardo como "Cola de caballo"

Yo, "Aang"

Estuvimos dos semanas castigados, pero por suerte ambos pudimos convencer a nuestras madres de no quitarnos lo teléfonos, de esa forma pudimos hablar a diario. Nuestros temas eran diferentes cada día, como nuestra banda favorita y de nuestras series e historietas favoritas.

Un día, mientras comía una pequeña botana luego de un baño, una canción empezó a sonar desde mi celular. Era Connie.

"Hola cola de caballo"

"Hola Aang"

"¿Estas ocupada este finde?"

_Mi corazón se detuvo_

"No ¿por?"

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa a comer una pizza?"

"¿Qué clase de pizza?"

"¿En serio te importa el sabor?"

"¡Tamaño Aang! ¡Tamaño!"

"Oh" dijo antes de una breve risa "Ehh, ¿jumbo?"

"Trato"

"Ok te mando la dirección"

Ese fin de semana no tenía nada que usar, normalmente me ponía lo primero que encontraba, pero ahora, nada parecía quedarme bien.

Cuando por fin pude encontrar algo que ponerme, fue al metro camino a casa de Connie. Tenía esta extraña sensación de ansiedad.

_Ojala le guste mi vestido._

**Notas finales: **El episodio dos lo subiré el sábado en la tarde, ojala les guste

No, esta watch?v=1ZNjW2PW_s8 no era la canción favorita de ambos, y no, tampoco era el tono de Connie.

Da review el próximo capitulo hare una pregunta que no podrán evitar ^.^


	2. Pizza y chocolate

**Notas: **este esel segundo episodio, del punto de vista de Connie, por lo que es 15% mas idiota.

**Agradecimientos: **pequeño engendro, debes confiar mas en mis habilidades de "escritora" XD

_Sasha viene hoy_

* * *

Me levante pensando en eso, buscando mi mejor playera y unos pantalones que hicieran juego.

La invite porque mi madre no me dejaría salir en un buen tiempo luego de llegar a las tres de la mañana, hace casi ya dos semanas.

Me dejo invitarla porque le suplique por dos horas.

_Si suplique, los hombres también lo hacemos._

Quería verla. Era una gran amiga, eso lo sabía luego de hablar con ella a diario por dos semanas. Era increíble lo mucho que teníamos en común, ambos amábamos la comida. Pero luego de verla devorar un tazón de papitas en la fiesta de Jean, supuse que su nivel de amor era más alto. Una buena expresión seria "vivir por comer"

Antes de poder llamar a la pizzería, recibí un mensaje de Jean.

_Ah sí, Jean_

_La primera vez que lo vi pensé, bueno aun lo hago, que era un idiota. Lo conocí cuando nos emparejaron para un proyecto de química, luego de veinte largos minutos de quejarse porque no lo emparejaron con su mejor amigo Marco (el chico más amable que he conocido y por eso me hez tan difícil comprender la amistad que tienen), hable con él. Era más simpático y gracioso de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, pero no opacaba el hecho de que fuera un idiota._

**Hey enano, quieres salir hoy?**

_Oh mierda. Si le digo que invite a Sasha no me dejara en paz._

**Recuerdas q estoy castigado?**

_Buena respuesta_

**Iré a tu casa entonces **

_Oh no _

**No puedes**

_Mala respuesta _

**Por qué no?**

_No tengo salida_

**Invite a Sash**

Demoro un rato en responder

**Aawwww el enano se enamoro de blanca nieves. No t preocupes no interrumpiré ;)**

_Ahora debería soportar mensajes como estos para siempre._

**Te matare cuando t vea cara de caballo. **

_Él__odiaba que lo llamaran así, tanto como yo enano._

**Aquí t espero enano :D**

Marque a la pizzería lo más rápido que pude. Sasha llegaría en cualquier momento. Ordene una jumbo de peperoni con doble queso.

_Su favorita_

Luego de veinte minutos esperando, la pizza llego y luego de dos minutos, también Sasha.

_Wow, se ve asombrosa, linda… y hasta sexy en ese vestido verde._

_Mmm huele a primavera. Si primavera, flores, árboles y todo lo que amaba de la primavera._

"Hola" dije notando que me había perdido en mis pensamientos "Pasa"

"Gracias" dijo cerrando los ojos y oliendo la pizza caliente que aun estaba en mis manos, provocando una quemadura de segundo grado "Mmm…queso"

"Si, DOBLE queso" sintiéndome orgulloso de haber provocado esa sonrisa "saca un par de bebidas si quieres"

"Ok"

_Cuando entró a mi cuarto, mi estomago se revolvió. Cuando se sentó a mi lado, tan cerca que nuestros hombros se tocaban, mi corazón corrió al otro lado de la habitación._

"¿Qué quieres ver?" dije abriendo mi computador mientras ella abría la caja de pizza, devorando su primera rebanada.

"¿Qué te parece "Siempre a tu lado"?"

_¿Qué es eso?, aunque suena romántica, no creo que a Sasha le gustaran de esas realmente, puede que trate de espíritus que no se han ido. Sí, eso debe ser_

"¿¡Nunca la has visto?!"

Me escupió un poco de pizza cuando dijo eso, pero no me molesto

"No, ¿de qué trata?"

"Es una comedia"

_¿Comedia? ¿Qué clase de comedia se llama así? Está tramando algo_

"De acuerdo"

"¡Yo la busco!" me dijo quitándome el computador de las piernas, nuestras manos se rozaron.

Saque un pedazo de pizza mientras ella buscaba sin dejarme ver la pantalla mientras lo hacía.

Esto es vergonzoso

No era una maldita comedia. Trataba de un maldito y adorable perro y de su maldito y muerto dueño.

_No llores, por el amor de Dios, no frente a Sasha, cuando se vaya puedes hacerlo, como hombre, encerrado en el baño tomando una ducha._

Antes del final de la película, tomó mi mano.

_Está llorando. Nunca me la imagine así. Se ve linda, pero hace que mi corazón se apriete. No dejare que nada ni nadie la haga llorar de nuevo._

En los créditos, ya no lloraba, quite el computador de mis piernas y note que quedaban dos rebanadas de pizza en la caja.

Ella se comió el suyo más rápido de lo que pude notar. Cuando termino, miro mi rebanada.

"Oh no"

"¡Porfis Aang!"

"No, sigo con hambre"

_No era cierto, pero me gustaba verla hacer puchero._

"Poooorrfaaaaa"

"Está bien"

"¡Gracias! Te ador—"

"PERO…con una condición"

"¿Condición?"

"Tienes que comerla con…" de repente vino a mi mente "Chocolate"

"¿Chocolate? ¿¡Estas bromeando?!"

"Acaso escucho a Sasha Braus ¿rechazando un reto?"

Frunció el ceño

" .Chocolate"

No me había dado cuenta que aun seguíamos tomados de la mano, hasta que se la solté para ir a buscarlo.

Cuando regrese, note que ya le había dado un mordisco a la rebanada.

"Bien señorita Braus, ¿preparada?" dije envolviendo la barra de chocolate con la pizza.

"Espera"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué gano yo?"

_Es lista_

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Mmmm…tu playera favorita"

_¿Qué?_

"¡Pero es la que estoy usando!"

Dudó por un momento

"¿Qué, te avergüenzas de tu cuerpo calvito?"

_Creo que me sonroje_

"¡Cla-claro que no!" dije mientras le pasaba la pizza con chocolate "¡Cómelo!"

_¿Cómo puede comerlo tan rápido? Es un monstruo, pero al mismo tiempo es atractiva. _

_Estoy enfermo._

"Listo" dijo triunfante mientras se limpiaba la boca con su servilleta "Dámela"

Me sonroje

"Estás loca" le dije mientras me quitaba mi playera de Los vengadores, dejando salir a luz mis abdominales ligeramente marcados.

Era su turno de sonrojarse.

"¿Qué?" dije con mi cara aun caliente

"¿Ah? ¡Na—Nada! Ponte algo por favor"

"¡Esta bien!" dije mientras me levanté a mi armario, tomando lo primero que encontré.

"Es tu turno Springer"

_¿Qué? Pensé que habíamos terminado con esto_

"Dispara Braus"

Digamos que la combinación de coca cola, sal, pimienta, y ajo en polvo, no es algo que se debería permitir legalmente.

"Lo hice" dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado "mi premio"

"¿Qué quieres?"

Sonreí

_Ya sabes lo que quiero_

"Te odio" dijo mientras se sacaba rápidamente su vestido y se ponía mi playera.

No piensen mal, no me dejo mirar.

"Toma" dije, arrojándole unos pantalones a la cabeza "antes de que te arresten por estar en ropa interior en la calle"

Luego de eso seguimos con los retos, hasta el punto en el que me puse el vestido de Sasha y empecé a bailar como idiota, mientras ella se partía de la risa en mi cama.

_Tiene una linda risa_

Eran cerca de las ocho cuando se fue. Con mi ropa. Ella también estaba castigada. Su madre la dejo salir únicamente porque le rogó dos horas, y debía volver antes de las nueve.

"Adiós"

_No quiero que te vayas._

"Nos vemos" dijo con cara de perrito.

Me beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Hable con ella hasta las dos de la mañana, luego que me avisara que había llegado a casa.

_Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil hablar con una chica._

* * *

**_Notas:_**

Asi estaba Connie mientras veían la película.

Y la pregunta del millón: ¿Debo agregar JeanxMarco en esta historia?

respondan con reviews o si quieren quieren pueden por aqui y responder.


	3. No tengo hambre

**Notas:** _todos sabíamos que este momento llegaría._

Llegue a casa, con la ropa de Connie. Mi madre, después de saludarme, me miro de arriba abajo.

_Oh diablos, pensé que estaría en el trabajo y que tendría tiempo de cambiarme_

"¿De quién es esa ropa?"

"Uh, de Connie"

_Debo estar preparada para cualquier cosa_

"Y ¿Por qué llevas su ropa?"

"Me manche, cuando abrí la lata de bebida me salpico a mí y a Connie"

_Wow no sabía que se me podía ocurrir algo así tan rápido_

"¿Y tu vestido?"

"No me lo iba a traer todo mojado ¿cierto?, además Connie se ofreció para lavarlo y entregármelo después"

_Me estoy volviendo buena en esto_

"Que amable" dijo no muy convencida de mi escusa "ve a lavarte para comer."

Cuando subí a mi cuarto, luego de cambiarme, olí la playera de Connie

_Huele a él, Axe, como se les ocurrirán estos olores tan deliciosos._

Al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, la arroje a mi cama y baje a cenar.

_Connie tiene razón, estoy loca._

Hable con él hasta las dos de la mañana. Cuando terminamos, releí toda nuestra conversación. Era increíble lo fácil que era hablar con él.

Ese día, como a las diez, Jean me llamó.

"Hey Braus"

"Hola Kirschtein"

"¿Cómo te fue ayer?"

_¿Sabía que fui donde Connie? Era imposible, pero debía salir evadirlo de la misma forma que lo hice con mi madre._

"¿Ayer? Normal, ¿Y a ti?"

_No fue la mejor manera, lo sé._

"¿No fuiste donde Connie ayer?"

_Diablos_

"Si, me invito a comer pizza y a ver una peli"

_Demasiada información_

"¿¡Enserio?! Ese maldito enano me dijo que solo fue por una tarea." _Entendí porque mintió, Jean podía molestar bastante con una amistad hombre/mujer_ "¿Y que vieron?"

_¿Por qué pregunta tantas cosas?_

"Siempre a tu lado"

"Aww, apuesto que te hizo verla solo para tomar tu mano o abrazarte en tu llanto. Jajá"

_De hecho yo se la hice ver y fui yo la que le tomó la mano_

"Nah, estaba muy ocupado llorando"

_Oh, Connie me matará_

"Oh Por Dios" Dijo partiéndose de la risa. No era necesario verlo para saberlo.

"¿Para qué llamabas?" dije para evitar el interrogatorio.

"Ah sí, ¿quieres juntarte con nosotros el viernes después de la escuela?"

"¿Nosotros?"

"Yo, Marco y Connie"

_Connie_

"Ok, ¿Dónde?"

"iremos a comer y luego al cine"

_A comer y una peli, con Connie. Ya lo hice, pero ahora ambos conservaríamos nuestra ropa._

"Está bien, te veo el viernes. Adiós"

"Adiós"

Espere con ansiedad el viernes. Cuando lo hizo lo único que estaba en mi mente era Connie con el uniforme de su escuela. Ya lo había visto en Jean, unos pantalones grises, una camisa blanca a botones, con el escudo de su escuela "las alas de la libertad", y una corbata con rayas rojas y cafés.

"¡Braus!"

"¡Aahh!"

Era Levi, el profesor de francés, un enano bastante intimidante, que al parecer había estado mirándome soñar despierta desde un buen rato.

"Repite la lección" dijo, frunciendo el ceño de una forma antinatural

"_Je ne sais pas Monsieur_."

"_No lo sé señor", me había aprendido esa frase bastante bien durante sus clases._

"_Maudit gloutonne_. Te juro que a la próxima que no respondas bien, llevare tu trasero a la oficina del director"

Maldita glotona, no me ofendía, así era Levi con prácticamente todos.

"_Oui Monsieur_"

_Si señor_

La última clase del día tenía como profesora a Hanji, la persona más rara y loca que he conocido. Enseñaba anatomía con una pasión impresionante, si alguien tenía la más pequeña herida, ella lo notaba. Según sus propias palabras era por el olor de la carne cicatrizándose.

La hora de salida llego, me reuní con los chicos para comer

_Connie se ve increíble en uniforme._

"Así que" dijo Marco sonriéndonos a mí y a Connie "¿están saliendo o no?"

_Marco, creí que eras diferente, maldito Jesús pecoso._

"¡No!" dijo Connie, tosiendo por haberse atorado con su hamburguesa "¿Cómo podría salir con ella?"

_Auch _

"No la veo de esa manera, además—"

"Connie" Jean lo interrumpió cuando vio mi expresión "Basta, cualquiera tendría mucha suerte si consigue a alguien tan genial como Sasha"

_Gracias Jean_

"Disculpen" dije "voy al baño"

"Sash—"

"Connie, déjala" dijo Marco

_¿Por qué estoy llorando? _

_No es como si lo que haya dicho fuera mentira. No soy su novia, ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad hasta ahora. Entonces ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? Connie es mi amigo y no puedo culparlo, jamás le gustaría alguien más alta que él y por la forma en que como, no debo parecerle atractiva a nadie. _

_Debo dejar de llorar._

_Vamos Braus, tu padre dijo que no lloraras nunca, se lo prometiste._

_Recuerdo cuando me enseño a controlar el arco, mis manos dolían, estaban llenas de callos y ampollas, empecé a llorar. _

_Me tomo las manos y dijo "Vamos papita" recuerdo que así me llamaba "no llores, a papá le duele ver esos ojos llenos de lagrimas, ahora podrías estar riendo, jugando y saltando. Te enseño arco para que entiendas, no importa cuán difícil y doloroso sea, siempre debes luchar para dar en el blanco." _

_En ese momento lo único que hice fue abrazarlo y seguir practicando arco. Si hubiera sabido que era la última vez que practicábamos juntos, lo hubiera abrazado más._

_Debo dejar de llorar._

Seque mis lágrimas, y lave mi cara. Tratando de disimular las bolsas bajo mis ojos. Y me dirigí a la mesa.

Cuando llegue, Connie lucia enojado, pero no con Jean o Marco.

_¿Está enojado conmigo? _

"Vamos al cine" dijo Marco tratando de romper ese incomodo silencio.

"Vamos" dijimos los tres en unísono.

Me senté junto a Jean, quería no podía estar cerca de Connie sin que el pecho me doliera.

Esa noche no hable con él cuando llegue a casa, después de tres semanas sin falta, no pude.

"¿Qué te sucede cariño?" dijo mi madre viendo que no había tocado nada de mi plato.

"Nada, no tengo hambre"

_Mala respuesta_

"Está bien jovencita, que te sucede" dijo, ahora con una voz más enojada que preocupada.

_Ya no puedo más _

"Connie"

"¿Qué te hizo?" dijo enojándose más y más

"Nada, es lo que dijo"

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando Marco pregunto si salíamos el respondió que me ve solo como amiga"

_Ahora que lo digo en voz alta, mi tristeza suena cada vez más ilógica._

"¿Se puso nervioso cuando le preguntaron eso?"

_¿Qué tiene que ver eso?_

"Si"

"Ah, entonces no te preocupes, además te dio su playera favorita ¿cierto?"

_Espera, ¿Qué?_

"¿Cómo supiste que era su favorita?"

"Cualquier madre se daría cuenta" dijo levantando los platos "ve a tu habitación, y trata de arreglarte con él"

Le hice caso. Fui a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, muerta de hambre.

_Debí haber comido algo, estúpido Connie, por su culpa he estado este último tiempo y haciéndome sentí—_

Casi caigo de la cama cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Era Connie.

Mi corazón se detuvo, era la segunda ve que pasaba eso por su culpa.

"¿Hola?" dije tratando de sonar indiferente

"Hola Sash"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Puedo pasar por tu casa mañana?"

_¿Quién se cree? Primero dice que solo me ve como una amiga y luego quiere venir aquí ¿como si nada?_

Dieciséis años, la peor edad para tener sentimientos.

"¿Por qué quieres venir?" dije

"Quiero hablar" dijo sonando serio "Llevaré comida"

_Diablos, ¿por qué tuvo que decir comida?_

"Está bien, luego te mando la dirección"

"Ok adiós, cuídate"

"Adiós"

_Connie, maldito avatar, me conoces demasiado como para saber que aceptaría si decías "comida"._

Al día siguiente me puse lo primero que encontré. Ya no tenía ganas de impresionarlo.

**Notas: **_ojala les haya gustado, y por favor no me odien, mejorará. Algo._

_muajajajaja_


	4. Papas fritas y ketchup

Necesitaba hablar con Sasha.

Luego de que se fuera al baño, Jean y Marco me miraron

_¿Están enojados? No, ¿decepcionados? _

"¿Por qué dijiste algo así, maldito enano?" dijo Jean, bastante enojado.

"Es la verda—"

"Tú sabes que esa es pura mierda" me interrumpió cerrando sus puños

_Uh, está furioso_

"¿A qué te refieres?" respondí antes que me golpeara.

"Connie" dijo Marco. Jean estaba muy enojado para hablar "Es obvio que te gusta más que una amiga."

_¿Qué? El hecho de que no dejara de pensar en ella y haber olido su vestido luego de que se haya ido, no significaba nada, ¿cierto?._

"La heriste Connie" Jean me miro a los ojos "Conozco a Sasha mas tiempo que tú y aunque no lo parezca, es una chica"

_¿Crees que la conoces más que yo? ¿Sabías que desde los diez duerme con un peluche de mono que le dio su padre antes morir? No, soy el único que lo sabe, por eso Sasha sabe que puede confiar en mí en lo que sea, así que no te creas tanto._

"Además" continuo "a Sasha le gustas"

_Mi corazón se acelero_

"¿Qué?"

"¿Estás tan abajo que no escuchas? Le gustas idiota y ella a ti, pero como eres demasiado cobarde para aceptarlo, ahora Sash está llorando en el baño."

_Llorando._

Antes de que continuáramos, Sasha llegó a la mesa, con los ojos vidriosos.

_Soy un imbécil, idiota, enano. Prometí que jamás saldrían lagrimas de esos ojos de nuevo y ahora no fue por una película fue por mí. Me odio. _

Sasha no se sentó a mi lado en el cine. No hablo conmigo cuando llego a casa, luego de tres semanas sin falta. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

_Soy un idiota._

Al parecer, el hecho que no tocara la comida en mi plato, preocupo a mi madre.

"¿Qué te pasa, conejito?"

No me decía así desde que me pusieron frenos a los once años.

"Nada"

Me golpeo la nuca

"Sabes que odio que mientas, ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Primero, Auch." Mi respuesta pareció enojarla más "Segundo, creo que le dije a Sasha que no la veía más que una amiga"

Me golpeo de nuevo

"Aahh. ¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Te dije que odio las mentiras"

_¿Qué?_

"Es verdad"

"A ti te gusta Sasha, y seguramente a ella tú ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?"

_¿A caso todos se dieron cuenta menos nosotros?_

"¿Por qué dices eso?" dije realmente confundido

"Le diste tu playera favorita. Ni siquiera dejas que tu primo se la ponga cuando se queda aquí, ¿Por qué se la darías a ella si no te gusta?"

_Oh por Dios, me gusta Sasha. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?_

"Disculpa, estaba delicioso" dije parándome de la silla y dirigiéndome a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude.

_Fui un idiota, ¿Por qué no acepto que la chica me trae loco desde el momento que la vi?_

_Debo hablarle. Antes de que las cosas se pongan peor._

"¿Hola?"

_Gracias por contestar._

"Hola Sash" dije tratando de sonar relajado

"¿Qué pasa?"

_Creo que me gustas._

"¿Puedo pasar por tu casa mañana?"

_Sé que no tenía derecho a pedir eso luego de lo que dije._

"¿Por qué quieres venir?"

_Quiero decirte lo que todos sabían y al parecer nosotros ignoramos._

"Quiero hablar" tratando de sonar serio "Llevaré comida"

_Bingo, con comida en medio ella aceptaría._

"Está bien, luego te mando la dirección"

"Ok adiós, cuídate"

"Adiós"

Ok "Plan recuperación de Sasha" en acción.

Primero, tomar un baño. Segundo lucir como un maldito modelo, una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans ajustados. Tercero conseguir comida.

_Comida. ¿Qué le puedo llevar para decir que lo siento?, ¿chocolate? No, luego de lo que paso con la pizza creo que nunca volveré a ver el chocolate de nuevo. Debe ser algo delicioso._

Llegue a casa de Sasha, y cuando estaba frente a la puerta no pude moverme.

_Vamos, si acepto a que vinieras es porque no te odia. Bueno y por la comida. Toca el timbre._

Escuche como sonaba la perilla y puse le bolsa con comida frente a mí.

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás Springer._

Ahí estaba, con una playera sin mangas verde y unos jeans.

El verde es su color favorito, ¿Cómo se puede ver tan linda con algo tan simple?

"Hola, ¿puedo pasar?"

"Depende"

"¿De qué?"

"¿Qué es lo que trajiste para comer?"

Sasha nunca cambies

"Papas fritas con kétchup"

"Pasa"

Te adoro

Nos sentamos en el sofá del living de su casa, su madre estaba en el trabajo así que solo éramos los dos en esa gran casa.

"¿Y?" dijo mientras comía "¿de qué querías hablar?"

"Lo siento"

"¿Por qué?" me dijo indiferente.

_Tu sabes por qué, pero aun así me obligaras a decirlo ¿cierto?_

"Por haber dicho que solo te veo como una amiga"

_Esto no tiene sentido. Pero no importa, todo para que Sasha me perdone._

"No te preocupes, no te culpo, ¿que verías en alguien como yo?" mi corazón se apretó "solo sé comer y na—"

"Sasha"

_Vamos dilo_

"Mentí"

"¿Qué?" dijo realmente confundida

"Me gustas, me gustas desde el momento en que te vi devorando ese tazón de papas en la fiesta de Jean"

Se sonrojo

_Sigue_

"Estaba asustado, ¿qué pasaba si yo no te gusto de la misma forma que tu a mi?, no podría verte a la cara de nuevo. Pero fue peor, te hice llorar y rompí la promesa de que jamás volverías a hacerlo."

Se quedo callada. Mirándome.

_Di algo por favor._

"A eso vine, si no quieres perdonarme está bien, lo entiendo"

Me pare del sillón dirigiéndome a la puerta.

_En verdad quería que me perdonara, jamás volveré a encontrar a alguie—ahh_

Sasha me abrazó antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla.

"¿Sash?"

"Connie"

"¿Esto significa que me perdonas?"

_No es el momento de bromas Springer._

Asintió, con su cara contra mi cuello, su respiración hacia cosquillas.

"Me gustas, Aang"

_No puedo creerlo. Jean, Marco y mamá tenían razón. Jamás pensé que Jean tendría razón en algo. _

_¿Qué hago? ¿La beso? No, sería muy apresurado._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los labios de Sasha.

_Saben a kétchup, que delicia, desde ahora será mi sabor favorito._

Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos rojos, mirándonos fijamente.

"Wow" fue todo lo que salió de mi boca.

"¿Wow? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?"

_Me encantas_

"Sabes a kétchup" me miro sorprendida "y me encanta"

Rió

"Eres un idiota Connie"

"Pero me besaste aun así ¿no?"

Su cara se puso de un sutil color rosa

"Ca-cállate, lo hice únicamente porque no decías nada. Vamos a comer"

Tomo mi mano y me llevo al sofá.

Luego de comer, nos quedamos en él viendo tele. Con mi brazo alrededor de ella y su cabeza en mi hombro, parecía el paraíso.

_Su cabello huele genial, no puedo creer que le guste también, es como un sueño._

_Debo preguntarle._

"¿Sash?"

"¿Si?" dijo sin levantar su cabeza de mi hombro

_Dilo_

"¿Quieres ser…mi novia?"

_¿Por qué no dice nada? Esto me está matando, no debí preguntar._

"Olvídalo, es una tonte-"

En ese momento me beso en la mejilla

"Para que sepas" dijo mirándome a los ojos "eso es un sí"

"¿En serio?"

"¿Crees que le diría que no a un famoso? Aang"

"Algún día encontrare a alguien parecido a ti Braus"

"No puedes, soy única" dijo sacando la lengua en burla.

La besé.

_Es mi turno_

"Lo sé" dije al apartarme "si hubiera dos como tú, no sé que le pasaría a la comida del mundo"

Estuvimos así toda la tarde, molestándonos, llamándonos de distintas maneras, pero siempre de forma cariñosa, tal como lo habíamos hecho durante tres semanas.

Su madre llego del trabajo cerca de las ocho de la noche.

_Oh Dios._

"Hola señora Braus" dije saltando del sofá para darle la mano

_Es igual a Sasha_

"Connie ¿cierto?" asentí "¿y qué haces aquí solo con mi hija?" dijo muy seria

"¿Ah? ¿Yo? Na-nada… eh-¡¿Sasha?!

De pronto empezó a reír

"Cariño estaba bromeando, no era necesario que te pusieras tan nervioso"

_Ahora entiendo por qué Sasha es así._

"Creo que me debo ir" dije avergonzado "adiós Sash"

"Espera" dijo su madre "quédate a comer"

"No quiero molestar señora" dije aun avergonzado.

"No es molestia" dijo tomándome del brazo y llevándome a la cocina "tú serás mi ayudante, Sasha cariño, tu quédate ahí la cena estará en treinta minutos"

Ya en la cocina, se acerco a mí y susurro

"Ahora te enseñare a preparar la comida favorita de Sasha"

_Pensé que toda la comida era su favorita._

"Está bien"

"Papas al horno, espárragos y arroz."

"¿Esa es su favorita?"

"De ella y de su padre" dijo un poco triste "asi que tendrás que lucirte"

_Es muy amable_

"Hare mi mejor esfuerzo" dije haciendo un saludo militar.

Cocinar. No es tan fácil como yo pensaba. Me quemé con aceite mientras hacia el arroz.

Cuando las papas estaban listas, saque la fuente del horno sin guantes de cocina. Lo sé, me lo merezco.

_Más vale que a esa glotona le guste._

Sasha devoro su plato y pidió más antes de que su madre empezara con el suyo.

"Esta delicioso" dijo

"No me agradezcas a mi" dijo su madre "este pequeño soldado hizo todo."

Sasha me miro sorprendida

_No veías eso venir ¿cierto?_

"Aang, ¿sabes cocinar?"

_Si quemarte mientras lo haces no importa, si, se cocinar_.

"No sería un buen novio si no supiera ¿verdad?"

Se sonrojo

_Oh diablos, dije novio, su madre no sabe, acabamos de empezar hace seis horas y ya lo arruine._

"¿Novio?" dijo su madre

"Ah sí, este…le pedí a Sasha que fuera mi novia"

_Estoy muerto_

"Aww" dijo cuando se paró de su silla a abrazarme "qué bueno que te decidieras"

_¿Qué, no está enojada?_

Me beso la mejilla y se volvió a Sasha.

"¿Cuando pensabas decirme?"

"Cuando Connie se fuera" dijo pareciendo un tomate.

_Soy el hombre más suertudo del mundo. _

Cerca de las diez, me despedí de la madre de Sasha, y cuando me iba a despedir de Sasha dijo

"Te acompaño a la puerta"

"Está bien"

Cerré la puerta tras de mi.

Mire a Sasha a los ojos.

_Esos ojos son capaces de derretir mi corazón._

La bese en despedida.

Aún tenia sabor a papas en sus labios.

_Es la tercera vez que la beso hoy, jamás podre cansarme de sus labios._


	5. Amigos y Duraznos

**Notas: **Me amaran y me odiaran en este capitulo.

ujujujujujujuj (soy tan malote)

* * *

Me tomara un rato explicar todo lo que está pasando. Debe ser raro para ellos ver que mi mejor amigo es ahora mi novio.

Primero debería presentarme, soy Jean Kirschtein, amigo de Connie Springer y Sasha Braus, dos idiotas hechos el uno para el otro desde el momento en que se conocieron. Pero ambos son demasiado ciegos para notarlo.

Si, escucharon bien, mi amigo Marco, es ahora mi novio ¿Cómo paso todo esto? Si hubiera una forma simple de explicarlo, lo haría, en serio.

Marco es mi mejor amigo desde que tengo memoria. Fuimos vecinos desde pequeños y fuimos a la misma escuela desde sexto año.

Es la persona más amable que he conocido, el maldito no le ve nada malo al mundo, y por eso para mí, y para muchos, es tan difícil entender nuestra amistad. Bueno hace cuatro semanas lo que pensaba que sentía por él dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Al parecer en esa fiesta pasaron cosas que afectaría la vida de los cuatro.

Invite a varios de mis amigos a esa fiesta, pero el más importante llego dos horas antes, solo para poder estar a solas.

Hace más o menos un mes antes, nos había presentado a su novia Mina, una chica adorable, que era casi tan amable como lo era él. Era su primera novia, por lo que nunca había tenido que experimentar esa sensación.

Yo también había tenido "novias", chicas con las cuales estaba una semana y luego terminaba con ellas, porque me aburría de escuchar sus problemas. Si hubiera sabido la razón antes, no hubiera pasado por tantos rompimientos, y mi reputación de "rompecorazones" en la escuela, no habría tenido necesidad de existir.

Estábamos preparando las cosas para la fiesta cuando decidí preguntar

"¿Marco?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué es lo que ves en Mina?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Solo quiero saber por qué le pediste que fuera tu novia sin conocerla un tiempo antes"

_Tanto como yo te conozco_

"Oh, creo que es porque la encontré linda, y porque todos decían que haríamos una buena pareja, así que ¿Por qué no intentarlo?"

_La gente puede decir que los insectos son deliciosos, pero no solo por eso te los comerás ¿cierto?_

"No creo que sea la indicada para ti"

_¿Por qué dijiste eso?_

"¿Y quién sería la indicada para mi, Jean?"

"No lo sé, alguien con quien puedas hablar de lo que sea, que no te importe que se ría de ti y que no le importe que tu de él"

"¿Él? ¿Qué insinúas?"

_Oh mierda, ¿cómo pude decir eso?, debe haber una forma de salir de esta._

"Perdón amigo, no me refería a eso yo-"

"Jean" dijo serio "sigamos con las cosas para la fiesta."

"Está bien"

Mis amigos llegaron y se dirigieron al jardín, Mina fue una de las primeras en llegar, fue recibida por Marco. La beso en los labios. Solo me quede ahí, mirando como un idiota como una chica se interponía entre yo y mi mejor amigo.

_¿Por qué sigo pensando que Mina se interpone? Marco nunca se quejo de mis novias, ¿por qué me es tan difícil aceptarlo? Mina no es mala, es una chica buena que cuidara de él._

Unas horas después, después de que todos habían llegado, vi como Connie se sentaba junto a Sasha y empezaban a hablar sin parar.

_Esos dos son el uno para el otro._

"Marco mir—"No estaba a mi lado cuando hable

Estaba en el sillón con Mina, bebían unas latas de refrescos, porque ningunos de los dos bebía. Reían, hablaban, se besaban y se tomaban de la mano.

_Contrólate Jean, bebe algo, eso te calmará._

Tres cervezas después, nada, cero. Aun tenía ese dolor en el pecho cada vez que los veía en el sillón. Seguí bebiendo, a mi quinta lata los busque con la mirada, pero no los encontré.

_Deben estar haciéndolo en la habitación de mis padres._

Seguí bebiendo gracias a ese pensamiento.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, la mayor parte de la gente se había ido. Mina había sido una de las primeras en irse, cerca de las doce. A las dos, solo éramos Marco, yo, y ese par de idiotas que aun estaban en el jardín.

"¡Hey Braus, Springer! ¡Váyanse a casa, es tarde y quiero dormir!"

_No soy una persona amable, no hace falta decirlo. La mayoría de la gente me llama idiota o tarado, pero no Marco y creo que esa es una de las razones por la cual es mi mejor amigo._

"¿Estás bien?" Me pregunto luego que los chicos se fueran y estuviéramos solo los dos.

"Si, creo que algo ebrio, eso es todo"

"¿Cuánto tomaste?"

"Deje de contar en cinco latas" me miro preocupado "¿estás enojado?"

"¿Por qué bebiste tanto Jean?"

_Porque el dolor en el pecho al verlos no se iba._

"¿tiene que haber una razón?"

"Solo bebes cuando estas feliz o cuando estas triste, y hoy no estabas precisamente feliz"

_Odio que me conozcas tanto, si no lo hicieras podría decirte que rompí con mi novia o algo, pero no, tenias que ser mi mejor amigo._

"Ya no estamos juntos como antes, hace rato quería decirte como Connie y Sash parecían almas gemelas, pero estabas en el sillón, besándote con Mina"

_Estoy ¿celoso?_

"Como antes te refieres ¿hace un mes?"

"Exacto"

"Jean, ¿estás celoso de Mina?"

_No lo sé, al parecer sí._

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría celoso de ella? Es tu novia, yo tu amigo, y si estuviera celoso ¿no crees que sería un poco marica?"

No me malentiendan, cualquiera puede amar a quien se le dé la puta gana, pero es extraño que me sienta celoso de la novia de mi mejor amigo.

"Mira" dije tratando de salir de esta "no quiero seguir hablando de esto, vamos a dormir"

Fuimos a la habitación, me quite la ropa y me puse la pijama sin importarme el hecho de que Marco estaba ahí.

"¿Donde está el saco de dormir?" dijo marco, mientras yo ya estaba en la cama.

"No" dije tirando de su brazo y obligándolo a caer justo a mi lado "tu duermes aquí"

Lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas para que no se fuera de mi lado.

"¡Jean, suéltame, estas borracho!" dijo retorciéndose sin poder salir de mi abrazo

"Nop" le bese la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios "buenas noches Marco"

Se sonrojo.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con una resaca horrible

_¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué mi brazo está dormido? ¿Qué es ese olor? Mi desodorante no huele así._

_Bum bum._

Mi cabeza choco con la barbilla de Marco, acrecentando mi dolor.

"Marco, ¿Qué haces en mi cama, y porque te estoy abrazando?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" dijo enfocando su mirada "Te emborrachaste, me besaste y no me dejaste salir de aquí"

Me sonroje

_Lo bese, en la mejilla, pero lo bese. Mierda._

"Uh, lo siento" dije mientras lo soltaba "creo que me pongo un poco cariñoso cuando me embriago"

"¿Tú crees?" dijo mientras se levantaba "ven levántate, te hare café, quiero hablarte de algo."

"Ok"

Mientras estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, bebiendo café Marco dijo

"Termine con Mina"

"¿Qué?" dije ahogándome con mi café "¿Por qué?"

_No debería sonar tan feliz._

"Pensé en lo que dijiste. Y Mina merece a alguien que la cuide y la ame, y me di cuenta de que ese no soy yo"

_Pensó en cómo debería ser ese alguien indicado, o que dije que ese indicado debe ser un chico._

"Lo siento"

"No, Jean ahora quiero que me digas por que estabas celoso, o lo que sea que te ha estado pasando este último tiempo."

"No lo sé amigo, si supiera la razón por la que me duele el pecho cada vez que los veo juntos, en verdad te la diría"

Me miro sorprendido

"Jean" dijo luego de un rato "¿acaso te gusto?"

_¿Qué?_

"Marco, ¿me estás diciendo marica?" dije enojado

"¡No! Es que, por la forma en que has estado actuando últimamente, y que estés celoso de Mina, cualquiera pensaría eso"

"Marco, no estoy celoso de Mina. Creo que es mejor que te vayas"

"Jean" dijo levantándose de la silla "Por favor"

"¡Vete! ¿Crees que me puedes decir marica sin que me enoje?"

"Está bien Jean" dijo seriamente abriendo la puerta "cuando entiendas lo que te está pasando, házmelo saber, no puedo soportar tu idiotez ni un minuto más."

_Es la primera vez que él me llama idiota. Auch_

No hable con Marco esa semana, en la escuela me senté con Connie, quien no paraba de hablar de Sasha.

"Hey cara de caballo" dijo Connie mientras comíamos, Marco estaba sentado al otro lado de la cafetería.

_Uugh odio ese apodo_

"¿Qué quieres enano?"

"¿Qué les pasa a ti y a Marco?"

_¿No es obvio?_

"Nada, ¿por qué preguntas?"

"Cualquiera se daría cuenta que has estado evitándolo desde la fiesta. ¿No termino con Mina esa noche?"

"Si ¿y?"

"¿No deberías estar feliz?"

_¿Qué, acaso lo sabe?_

"¿Por qué debería?"

"¿Acaso no te gusta Mina?"

_Connie no notaria una bomba aunque estuviera frente a sus narices._

"¡No! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?" dije mas enojado de lo que debería.

"Amigo, has estado actuando muy raro desde que Marco empezó a salir con ella, cualquiera se daría cuenta que estas celoso"

_Si Connie se daba cuenta de eso, debía ser muy obvio._

"Me tengo que ir, adiós enano" dije mientras me levantaba y tomaba mi mochila

"La escuela aun no termina Jean" dijo mientras corría tras de mí.

"¡No me importa! ¡Diles que estoy enfermo o algo!"

Cuando llegue a casa, mis padres estaban en el trabajo, así que podía estar solo.

_Tengo que calmarme, debe haber una explicación lógica para lo que estoy sintiendo._

_¿Me gusta Marco?_

_Eso significaría que soy gay, ahora que lo pienso, nunca cuestione mi sexualidad. Siempre vi a hombre salir con mujeres y yo hice lo mismo. No sería algo malo, nunca juzgue a nadie por algo como eso, los juzgue por su maldita actitud. Marco es amable, simpático y es la única persona que sabe lo que me pasa con solo mirarme a los ojos._

_Me gusta Marco._

Y me di cuenta, ahora sabía la razón por la que había estado más idiota de lo normal este último tiempo.

_Maldición, me gusta Marco, ¿como no podía gustarme ese Jesús pecoso? Es perfecto, y yo lo trate como basura cuando me pregunto si me gustaba, no podía aceptar eso, no como ahora. Gracias a Connie pude entenderlo finalmente. _

_Jamás creí que ese enano tuviera razón en algo._

_Debo hablar con Marco _

Después de una semana sin hablar con él, le mande un mensaje.

**Marco?**

Demoro un poco en responder.

_Olvide que aun estaba en clases._

**Qué pasa? **Respondió

**Necesito hablar contigo, puedes venir después de clases?**

**De que quieres hablar?**

_Creo que me gustas, y quiero averiguar si yo a ti._

**Solo ven en la tarde**

_Sutil Jean._

**Está bien, adiós.**

_Gracias Marco._

**Adiós.**

Llego a mi casa cerca de las cuatro de la tarde. Al parecer no estaba muy feliz de haber venido.

"Hola" dije

"Hola" dijo mientras entraba y se sentaba en el sillón "¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Ok" dije sentándome a su lado, nuestras rodillas rosaban "Ya puedo entender lo que me pasa, pero debes prometer no decir nada hasta que acabe"

"Está bien" dijo acomodándose "Dispara"

_Ok Kirschtein, tu puedes, solo dile al maldito lo que sientes._

"Marco, estoy ochenta por ciento seguro" tome aire "de que estaba celoso de ti y de Mina, porque me gustas"

Se sorprendió y las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron rosadas.

"Esto es más raro para mí que para ti, nunca cuando empezaste a salir con Mina y no tenerte cerca como antes, me hizo dar cuenta de que quiero estar siempre a tu lado, eso es cliché, pero es cierto. Eres mi mejor amigo y la única persona que entiende lo que me pasa con solo mirarme a los ojos. Viendo a Mina besarte, me di cuenta de que quiero tus labios para mí y para nadie más"

Marco estaba totalmente sonrojado.

_Sigue._

"No puedo, no puedo verte con alguien que no sea yo. Lo único que quiero es abrazarte, besarte y despertar contigo como lo hicimos hace una semana, con la diferencia de que me abraces de vuelta."

Me di cuenta de que tenía la cara caliente.

"Jean" dijo Marco, luego de estar callado por un rato "eres un imbécil"

"Tch. Gracias amigo acabo de abrir mi corazón y tú me tratas de esa mane—"

No pude terminar la frase.

_Marco me está besando. Sus labios son suaves y saben a durazno. ¿Habrá comido antes de venir aquí? Espera, ¿esto significa que le gusto?_

_Wow a veces sí que hago preguntas estúpidas._

Cuando por fin nos separamos, Marco parecía un tomate, eso resaltaba sus pecas.

"Te amo"

_Diablos_

"Jean"

Fue lo que alcanzo a decir cuando mi madre llego del trabajo.

_Mierda._


	6. Té y Café

**Notas:** Perdooon se que es tarde, pero como cualquier persona "normal" tengo tareas y trabajos y algo que la gente puede llamar "vida"_  
_

Ojala les guste este Cap, porque de verdad me costo muuucho escribirlo (Marco es demasiado bueno y no dice tantas grocerias como los demas)

* * *

_Soy Marco Boldt y estoy enamorado de mi mejor amigo._

Hace ya una semana había terminado con Mina, Jean no me había hablado en todo ese tiempo hasta hoy.

Jean no se apareció en la última clase.

_Debió haber salido en el almuerzo._

Mi teléfono sonó en medio de la clase de matemáticas, con Shadis Keith, un tipo alto, intimidante y ex general de ejército.

Al parecer lo dieron de baja, pero nadie sabe el por qué.

Recuerdo el primer día que llegó, nos puso a todos en una fila y empezó a preguntarnos problemas de algebra y Connie, por su puesto respondió mal.

Keith lo tomó de la cabeza levantándolo del suelo y mientras fruncía el ceño de una forma antinatural dijo:

"Se supone que ya te enseñaron esto, ¿qué has estado haciendo para olvidar algo así, bastardo?"

Nadie dijo nada, solo nos quedamos ahí, esperando que no haya matado a Connie.

Luego de un mes, nos dimos cuenta que en realidad no era una mala persona, solo hacia eso para espantar a sus estudiantes y que supieran desde el primer momento de lo que era capaz y que jamás interrumpiéramos sus clases.

"¡Boldt! ¿Fue ese tu teléfono?"

"¡S-Si señor!"

Sí, nos hacía llamarlo señor

"¿Qué es tan importante para interrumpir mi clase?" dijo

"¡No lo sé señor! Solo me llego un mensaje"

"¡lleva tu trasero al pasillo!" dijo apuntando la puerta "Y agradece que es la primera vez que lo haces, sino, ya estarías corriendo diez vueltas al terreno de la escuela"

_¿Gracias?_

"¡Si señor!"

Salí y me senté frente a la puerta del salón.

Jean me pedía que viniera a su casa de la forma más "amable" posible.

_Es Jean después de todo, no puedes pedirle que sea amable._

Cuando termino la escuela, me despedí de Connie y me dirigí a casa de Jean, que quedaba a veinte minutos caminando, tiempo que use para y comer unos duraznos que me habían quedado del almuerzo.

_¿De que querrá hablar Jean?_

_Bueno le dije que me hablara cuando supiera lo que le estaba pasando. _

_Lo llame idiota, jamás lo había llamado así. Ni siquiera cuando nos conocimos._

_Recuerdo que ese día, estaba jugando sólo en el jardín delantero de mi casa. Jean se había mudado el día anterior a la casa de al lado. Cuando lo vi, lo único que pensé fue que su cabello era raro, la parte de arriba rubia y la parte más corta era castaña._

_Se sentó a mi lado en el césped, me pregunto por qué no estaba jugando con los chicos que estaban a unos metros de nosotros. _

_Cuando le dije que esos chicos siempre me molestaban porque prefería jugar con legos que jugar con ellos al fútbol se levanto y les dio una paliza._

_No importo que fueran mayores, más grandes o el hecho que ellos eran tres y él solo uno._

_Volvió a mi lado, con su nariz sangrando y su ropa llena de tierra._

_"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" dije realmente confundido y enojado "Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, ¿porque los golpeaste?"_

_En verdad pensé que era un idiota, pero no pensé que fuera correcto decírselo. _

_Se encogió de hombros._

_"Pareces un buen chico" dijo "no creo que este bien que te molesten" sonrió, le faltaban un par de dientes._

_"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" dijo "El mío es Jean Kirschtein"_

_"Maco Boldt" me levante y le tome la mano llevándolo a casa para que mi mamá le limpiara las heridas._

_Desde ese momento fuimos inseparables._

_Esta semana ha sido una pesadilla. Extraño a Jean, nunca había estado sin hablarle tanto tiempo. _

_Me hace falta. _

_Cuando termine con Mina no dolió tanto como no tenerlo cerca._

_ Incluso termine con ella porque creí que Jean estaba celoso._

_¿Acaso me gusta Jean?_

No pude responder mi pregunta, llegue a casa de Jean y toque la puerta.

"Hola" dijo Jean

"Hola" dije mientras entraba y me sentaba en el sillón "¿de qué quieres hablar?"

"Ok" dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, nuestras rodillas se rozaban "Ya puedo entender lo que me pasa, pero debes prometer no decir nada hasta que acabe"

_No me importa no hablar. Mientras tú me hables estoy bien._

"Está bien" dije mientras me acomodaba "Dispara"

"Marco, estoy ochenta por ciento seguro" tomo aire "de que estaba celoso de ti y de Mina, porque me gustas"

_Espera ¿Qué? ¿Le gusto a Jean? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Siento la cara caliente._

No preste mucha atención a lo que decía, pero si pude escuchar esto

"-viendo a Mina besarte, me di cuenta de que quiero tus labios para mí y para nadie más"_._

_Jean siente lo mismo que yo._

_Cuando lo veía besar a sus novias, solo podía pensar en el sabor que podían tener sus labios. _

_Ninguno se dio cuenta hasta ahora._

"No puedo, no puedo verte con alguien que no sea yo. Lo único que quiero es abrazarte, besarte y despertar contigo como lo hicimos hace una semana, con la diferencia de que me abraces de vuelta."

_Esa noche dormí como un bebe._

_Al principio solo quería salir de ahí porque me asustaba el hecho de sentirme tan cómodo y seguro en los brazos de Jean._

"Jean" dije luego de un rato "eres un imbécil"

_Mi imbécil._

"Tch. Gracias amigo acabo de abrir mi corazón y tú me tratas de esa mane—"

No lo deje terminar la frase.

_Sus labios son ásperos, pero cálidos. Saben a café, debe haber estado nervioso mientras esperaba. _

Cuando nos separamos, ambos estábamos rojos.

"Te amo" dijo con los ojos cerrados.

_¿Qué?_

"Jean" fue lo que alcance a decir cuando la madre de Jean llego del trabajo.

_Oh dios, estoy muerto. La madre de Jean era como él, cuando llegabas a conocerla llegaba a ser amable e incluso cariñosa. _

_También era una de las personas más religiosas que había conocido, eso no tenía nada de malo, pero qué pensaría de su hijo y de su mejor amigo tan cerca que sus narices se tocaban._

_No hay salida._

"¿Qué están haciendo?" dijo sorprendida y enojada

_Jean fue un placer conocerte._

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Jean se levanto del sillón y dijo

"Mamá, déjame explicar—"

"Jean" dijo su madre "acaso eres un…" no termino la frase, pero se entendió lo que quiso decir.

"Al parecer si" dijo Jean, tratando de relajar un poco la situación.

"¿Que hice para merecer un castigo así Señor?"Dijo su madre, persignándose.

"¿Castigo?" dijo enojado "¿De qué estás hablando?"

_Jean cálmate, por favor._

"Tú" dijo su madre apuntándome "Tú eres el responsable de que mi hijo se sienta así, siempre estando cerca de él, siendo amable y cariñoso ¿Cómo Jean no se iba a sentir confundido? ¡Quiero que salgas de la vida de Jean!"

Su madre se acerco a mí, alzando la mano.

_Va a golpearme._

_No importa._

_Soportare lo que sea, pero jamás me alejare de Jean, eso se lo juro._

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Jean se puso en frente de mí y sostuvo la mano de su madre que iba directo a mi mejilla izquierda.

"¡Mamá!" dijo Jean

_No está enojado, ¿esta triste?_

"Si Marco fuera el culpable de lo que soy, créeme ya lo habría golpeado." la soltó y la miro a los ojos "¿Por qué no aceptas el hecho de que tu hijo ama a su mejor amigo?" tenía los ojos vidriosos.

"Jean" dijo su madre "¿Qué dirán los vecinos? ¿Tu escuela? ¿La gente?"

"¡Me importa una mierda lo que la gente piense!" dijo Jean llorando "¡Los únicos que me importan lo suficiente para eso son ustedes!"

"Marco" dijo su madre "vete a casa"

"Señora por favor"

"¡Vete a casa Marco!"

Mire hacia Jean para decirle adiós.

_Está llorando, me encantaría abrazarlo, siento que nunca más podre hacerlo._

Salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

Esa noche, no pude dejar de pensar en lo que pasó.

_Jean, te amo. _

_Es todo lo que pude haber dicho en ese momento. Pero no pude. Estaba aterrado._

_Seguramente se mudaran o lo cambiaran de escuela._

_No volveré a verlo._

Sentí como las lágrimas surgían al pensar eso.

_No, tengo que ser fuerte, por Jean y por mí, debo ser fuerte._

_Tengo que dormir..._

_Por lo menos unas horas, debo dormir._

No, no pude dormir. Trataba de pensar en formas de poder llevarme a Jean lejos de aquí sin lastimar a mi madre.

No encontré ninguna.

Cuando salí de casa para ir a la escuela, ahí estaba Jean.

Se veía cansado, seguramente no durmió en toda la noche.

Tenía la mejilla hinchada.

_¿Su madre lo golpeo?_

"Jean ¿Qué te paso?"

"Ah ¿eso?" dijo "fue mi padre anoche"

_Su padre._

_Lo dice de una forma tan natural, como si estuviera acostumbrado a ello._

"¿Y qué haces con eso?" dije apuntando el bolso que estaba en su mano.

"¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa un par de días?"

_¿Qué?_

"Jean, ¿Qué paso?"

"Marco debemos ir a la escuela, te contare más tarde" dijo empezando a caminar.

"Jean" dije tomándole el brazo y sentándonos en la escalera de la entrada "habla"

"Está bien" dijo suspirando "anoche cuando papá llego a casa, mi mamá le conto todo. Hubo una gran discusión, mi padre me golpeo por todas las groserías que dije. Además, por lo que mi padre me hizo entender ambos lo sospechaban, pero lo negaban por la religión de mi madre y el orgullo de mi padre."

"¿Y te echaron de casa?" dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro para que siguiera.

"No, es solo que no quiero ver sus caras de decepción todas las mañanas" dijo con los ojos llorosos "¿puedo quedarme aquí un tiempo? No tengo donde ir"

Lo abrace. De la forma que no pude hacerlo ayer. De la forma que haría desde ese momento, jamás lo dejaría ir.

"Por supuesto que puedes Jean" dije acariciándole la cabeza.

"Gracias" dijo mientras una lagrimas caían de sus mejillas a mi playera.

_Jean odia llorar, siempre trata de contenerse._

_Pero creo que ahora es demasiado._

"Jean" dije cuando levanto la vista "Te amo"

Lo bese suavemente, haciéndole saber que nunca lo dejaría ir.

"Al fin lo dijiste amigo" dijo sonriendo y secando sus lagrimas "creí que nunca lo harías"

"Ven" dije levantándome y tomándole la mano "vamos a dejar el bolso en casa"

"¿Y tu madre?" dijo Jean preocupado "¿le dijiste?"

_Luego de lo de anoche solo la salude y fui directo a mi habitación._

"No" dije encogiéndome de hombros "Creo que ya es momento de contarle"

Frunció el ceño y me siguió a la entrada.

Mi mamá estaba en la mesa de la cocina tomando una taza de té antes de irse al trabajo.

"Mamá" dije para llamar su atención.

"¿Que pasa cariño, se te quedo algo?" dijo antes de levantar la vista y ver a Jean "Oh, hola Jean como-¿Qué te paso en el rostro? ¿Te peleaste de nuevo? Cuantas veces te he dicho que—"luego vio el bolso y que estábamos de la mano "¿Que sucede aquí?"

"Mamá" dije apretando la mano de Jean "¿se puede quedar un par de días?"

"Chicos" dijo, no enojada, sino mas bien frustrada de no poder entender lo que pasaba "díganme lo que está pasando, en este momento"

Le contamos todo.

Lo de la fiesta, la pelea, el beso, los padres de Jean, la "fuga".

Todo.

No me di cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que mi madre seco las lagrimas de mis mejillas con su pulgar.

Luego nos abrazo a ambos.

"Jean" dijo casi susurrando "quédate todo lo que quieras, te ayudare. A ti y a Marco"

"Señora Boldt" dijo Jean con algunas lagrimas en los ojos "¿Por qué no está enojada?"

Se aparto de nosotros y puso la cara de Jean entre sus manos mientras sonreía.

"¿Por qué estaría enojada? ¿Porque amas a mi hijo? ¿Porque mi hijo te ama?"

Jean estaba realmente sorprendido.

_Amo a mi mamá_

"Además" continuo "solo me enojare si le haces daño a mi bebe"

_Hace años que me no me llamaba así._

Jean me soltó la mano y la abrazó.

"Gracias" dijo ocultando su cara en el cuello de mi mamá "Jamás les haría daño, a ninguno de ustedes"

"No te preocupes" dijo mamá mientras le acariciaba la espalda "ahora, vayan a la escuela o llegaran tarde, arreglare tus cosas para que estés cómodo"

Tome la mano de Jean camino a la escuela, pero dos cuadras antes de llegar a ella, él soltó mi mano.

"Marco" dijo mirando el suelo "lo siento yo..."

"Jean" dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro "entiendo, no te preocupes"

Me abrazó y me susurró al oído

"Te prometo que algún día te tomare de la mano, te besare, te abrazaré en púbico, pero…"

"Jean" dije cuando nos separamos "solo cuando estés listo"

Dos semanas después, nos juntamos en el centro comercial con Sasha y Connie. Por suerte la mejilla de Jean ya estaba de su tamaño normal, así que no tuvimos que explicarle nada a Sasha.

Connie actuó como un idiota cuando bromee si estaba con Sasha.

_Me recuerda un poco a lo que paso conmigo y con Jean._

Esa tarde cuando llegamos a casa, Jean se veía triste.

"¿Que sucede?" le dije

"Es como si me hubiera visto a mi" dijo poniendo su cara entre sus manos "lo que dijo Connie, cómo Sasha lloró. Yo te hice lo mismo, juro que me odie mas a mí que a él en ese momento"

"Jean, no te preocupes. Además, yo no llore, soy un hombre" dije con una voz ronca mientras lo rodeaba con mi brazo.

"Uno bastante idiota" dijo antes de besar la esquina de mi boca.

"Tch. gracias" dije riendo

Una semana después (el jueves) camino a la escuela, Jean, que al parecer estaba con más confianza, decidió no soltar mi mano dos cuadras antes, como lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

"Jean" dije "¿vas a estar bien? Me refiero a que en la escuela nos pueden decir algo"

"¡Que digan lo que quieran!" dijo levantando nuestras manos en victoria y gritó "¡Amo a Marco Boldt y me importa una mierda lo que digan!"

_Este idiota._

"¡Esta bien, está bien ya entendí! ¡Cálmate!" y lo bese en la mejilla.

_Es tan fácil que se sonroje._

"O-Oye" dijo Jean mirando hacia abajo tratando de disimular su sonrojo "si alguien te dice algo malo, me encargare yo mismo de sacarle cada uno de sus dientes."

"¿Gracias?" dije riendo.

_Me alegra que Jean este más tranquilo. _

_Ambos sabemos que en algún momento tendremos que hablar con sus padres, pero prefiero disfrutar estos momentos de quietud._

Todos, y cuando digo todos, es hasta los profesores nos miraron cuando entramos de la mano a la escuela, muchos comentaban para ellos, algunos incluso nos felicitaron, no de forma sarcástica, sino que de una forma sincera.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada malo, la reputación de Jean era suficiente para defendernos a ambos.

Cuando llegamos al salón Connie estaba sentado, aparentemente, mensajeando a Sasha.

_Me alegra que se hayan arreglado, ahora están igual de inseparables,_

_Como nosotros_

"¡Hola Springer!" Jean grito desde la puerta como todas las mañanas.

Connie levanto la vista.

"¡Hey Kirschtein! Hola Mar—"noto que estábamos de la mano

"¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?" grito desde su asiento.

_Connie, ni siquiera yo lo entiendo._

* * *

**Notas 2:** espero que les haya gustado, si hice que odiaran a los padres de Jean, logre mi cometido ujujujujuj


	7. Palomitas y Perros calientes

**Notas: **seee, estamos a mitad de camino gente.

Les queria agradecer por los favoritos y por los seguidores y por todo! son geniales! (y creo que les amo)

Este cap es del punto de vista de Connie asi que... see

* * *

Estaba en el salón, antes de que empezaran las clases, mensajeando con Sasha y comiendo una barra de chocolate.

_Al fin supere esa fase del chocolate._

Luego oí como Jean me llamaba desde la puerta

"¡Hola Springer!" grito como todas la mañanas.

Levante la vista de mi celular.

"¡Hey Kirschtein! Hola Mar—"y los vi.

_¿Qué está pasando?_

_Llegaron juntos como siempre, son vecinos. Pero ahora están de la mano._

"¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?" les grite desde mi asiento.

_Más les vale que sea una buena explicación._

"Al parecer, somos novios" dijo Marco encogiéndose de hombros.

_Novios, ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?_

"Me estas tratando decir" dije muy serio, tanto que me miraron asustados "que dejaste a una chica linda, adorable y tierna como Mina" apunte a Jean "¿por este imbécil?"

No pude evitar reírme al decir lo último.

Jean soltó la mano de Marco y fue hacia mí poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sacándome de mi banco.

"¿Cómo que imbécil? Enano" dijo haciendo una sonrisa chueca.

_Maldito, siempre usa esta llave y nunca puedo salir de ella. _

"¡Aahg, Marco ayuda!" dije estirando mi mano hacia él.

"No" dijo cruzándose de brazos "pídele disculpas a Jean"

_¿Qué? Marco, traidor, pensé que siempre serias mi aliado_

"¡Ah por favor!" le grite.

"¡Hazlo enano!" dijo Jean riendo.

"¡Aahh no! ¡Quítate de encima!" dije golpeando sus costillas, sin resultados.

_Me falta el aire, pero no puedo rendirme, Jean siempre gana, no lo dejare ganar._

"¡Di que soy adorable como Mina!" dijo apretando mas mi cuello.

_No puedo respirar. _

"¡Eres tan adorable como Mina!" dije con lo último que me quedaba de aire.

Por fin me soltó, caí al suelo cuando lo hizo.

_Aire, precioso aire._

"Aww gracias enano" dijo Jean acariciando mi cabeza

"Cállate maldito caballo" dije recobrando el aliento "algún día te venceré"

"Eso pasara cuando deje de amar a Marco" dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros "¡O sea nunca!" y luego lo beso.

"Ah por favor" dije tapándome los ojos "¡Busquen una habitación!"

_Siempre digo eso cuando una pareja se besa en público._

_Creo que debería dejar de hacerlo ya que ahora seré una de esas parejas._

En ese momento Keith entro al salón.

Gracias a él, me di cuenta de cómo todos nuestros compañeros habían mirado nuestra escena.

"¡Busquen una vida!" dije cuando algunos aun seguían mirándome.

_Si alguien se atreve a decirles algo los matare._

Keith empezó la clase luego de que todos se habían sentado.

_Odio las matemáticas, ¿De qué me sirven los logaritmos en la vida real? ¡De nada!_

_Sasha también las odia._

_Sasha._

_Han pasado cinco días desde que la bese, y ya quiero hacerlo de nuevo._

_Cada beso seria como una comida con ella._

_No puedo creer que los cuatro estemos saliendo con nuestros mejores amigos._

_Ahora que lo pienso, no les he dicho a ese par de idiotas que Sasha y yo somos novios._

_¿Cómo debería hacerlo? ¿Debería llegar de la mano con ella? ¿O les digo directamente?_

_Creo que este es uno de "esos" momentos._

_Debo hablar con Sasha._

Cuando la clase por fin termino, le mande un mensaje.

**Sasha**

**Hola cariño, que pasa? **Respondió luego de un rato.

_¿Me dijo cariño? ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente adorable? _

_Concéntrate Springer._

**Quieres jugarle una broma a Jean y a Marco?**

**Esa pregunta ofende, ¡por supuesto que sí!**

**Ven en la tarde a mi casa y te daré detalles.**

**Ok, nos vemos**

**Adiós nena**

_Le dije nena, tal vez debí decirle cariño o amor. Aahg ya es tarde para eso. Sasha irá a mi casa. ¿Debería arreglar mi habitación? Nah, Sasha es tanto o más desordenada que yo, además no creo que vayamos a movernos del sofá de la sala._

Cuando la escuela termino, Jean y Marco me pidieron que los acompañara al centro comercial, pero les dije que debía estudiar para un examen, que mi madre no me perdonaría si reprobaba de nuevo.

_Si les decía que debía estudiar sin que mi madre me haya dicho, no me habrían creído._

_Ni yo lo hubiera hecho._

Fui a casa lo más rápido que pude, me cambie de ropa y espere a Sasha con un tazón de palomitas.

Llego cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

_Sasha podría usar un saco de papas y seguiría viéndose hermosa._

"Hola" dije dándole un beso

_Sabe a plátano._

Se sonrojó

_Nunca me cansare de esa cara sonrojada._

"¿Qué?" continúe cuando me aparte "¿todavía no puedes creer estar con un chico tan genial como Connie Springer?"

"Connie" dijo, ahora con un ligero tono rosado en la cara "también estas sonrojado"

_Mierda_

"Y-Yo, Ehh pasa"

"Gracias" dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y se llenaba la boca de palomitas"¿Cuál es el plan entonces?"

"Ah sí, primero debes saber algo" dije sentándome a su lado.

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo confundida

_¿Cómo digo esto? _

"Jean y Marco" dije tomando aire, solo para hacerme el misterioso "están saliendo"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo ahogándose con las palomitas.

"Son novios, como tú y yo" dije

_Me encanta decir que somos novios._

"¡Lo sabia!" dijo en victoria

_¿Qué?_

"¿Cómo es posible que lo supieras? Me acaban de decir hoy, cuando los vi llegar de la mano al salón"

"Connie, era obvio que esos dos se veían más que amigos, o ¿tú crees que eran amigos porque si?"

"Me hubiera dado cuenta" dije cruzándome de brazos "son mis mejores amigos"

"Connie" dijo Sasha poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro "no te darías de una invasión zombi hasta que te mordieran"

_Bueno, es cierto, puedo ser bastante iluso a veces._

_¡Está bien! Siempre. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que le gustaba a Sasha._

"¿Quieres que te diga el plan o no?" dije fingiendo seriedad.

"Sip" dijo acomodándose.

Estuvimos planeando que hacer hasta cerca de las diez.

"Ok" dije "mañana el plan entrara en acción"

"No puedo creer que tendré que hacer _eso_" dijo Sasha molesta.

"No te preocupes" dije abrazándola "nadie te dirá nada, es normal que las niñas hagan _eso_" y le bese la frente.

Me golpeo el estomago, no fuerte, pero aun así dolió.

"Idiota" dijo antes de besarme

_¿Porque cada vez, antes de besarme, Sasha me llama idiota?_

_Lo soy, pero es necesario recordármelo._

Luego de que Sasha se fuera. Fui a mi habitación y le mande el mensaje a Jean

_Plan en acción_

**Cara de caballo**

Demoro un rato en contestar

**Que quieres enano?**

_Me encantaría ser alto para poder patearle el trasero._

**Creo que deberíamos contarle a Sash lo que pasa entre tú y Marco.**

_Por favor di que sí._

**Estaba pensando hacerlo el fin de semana.**

**Sasha me invito al centro comercial mañana, creo que sería una buena oportunidad.**

_Acepta. Acepta. Acepta._

**Está bien**

_Iluso_

**Pero por que te interesa tanto decirle a Sasha?**

_Mierda_

**Porque es nuestra amiga y debe saberlo ok? Nos vemos mañana.**

_No hagas más preguntas._

**Ok**

_Fase 1 completada._

_Mañana, fase 2._

Íbamos al centro comercial, pero antes de encontrarnos con los chicos, me reuní con Sasha y repasamos el plan.

"¿Trajiste las gotas?" le pregunte mientras caminábamos.

"No, pero no te preocupes, traje algo mejor" respondió ella señalando su bolsa.

"Ok, fase dos comienza"

Cuando nos encontramos con ellos, Jean y Marco no estaban de la mano.

Trataban de disimular antes de contarle a Sasha.

_No tengo que reír._

_Vamos Springer, piensa cosas feas._

_Gatitos muertos, cachorros muertos, gati—_

_No debo llorar._

Luego de comprar unos perros calientes, todos nos sentamos en la mesa. Jean miro a Sasha

"Sasha" dijo seriamente

"¿Qué pasa Jean?" dijo Sasha distraída por su perro caliente.

"Hay algo que debes saber"

"¿Qué cosa?" dijo actuando como si estuviera sorprendida.

_Bien hecho_

Jean tomo la mano de Marco.

"Marco y yo estamos saliendo"

Ambos lucían nerviosos.

_Por favor no te rías, por favor._

"¿Qué?" dijo Sasha sorprendida "¿desde cuándo?" se veía dolida.

_Perfecto_

"Desde hace tres semanas" dijo Marco.

_Ese día Jean se fue temprano._

_Ahora lo entiendo_

_Jean estaba celoso, pero no de Marco, sino de Mina. _

_Al otro día había llegado con la mejilla hinchada, pero no le di importancia, siempre aparecía con golpes o cortes por sus peleas._

Mi seriedad se desvanecía a medida que Sasha seguía hablando.

"No lo puedo creer" Sasha se puso las manos en la cara "Esto no puede ser" se le quebró en ese momento.

_¿Cómo hace esto? A mí ya me cuesta mantenerme serio ahora._

"¿Sash?" dijo Jean soltando a Marco "¿estás llorando?"

_Esto es genial, ¿por qué no puedo grabarlo?_

Sasha quito las manos de su cara, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

_Wow. _

_No debo hacer nada, solo está actuando._

_Pero aun así mi pecho duele._

"Jean" dijo llorando "Te amo" poniendo su mano en la de Jean.

_Pff_

_No, no te rías._

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Jean quitando su mano "¿de qué estás hablando? ¡A ti te gusta Connie!"

_Esta aterrado._

_Me encanta._

"Jean, ¿enserio crees que me gusta? Es mi amigo y no lo veo de otra manera"

_Sé que dijo eso como venganza._

_No importa, me lo merezco._

"Le pedí ayuda a Connie" continuo "para ponerte celoso. Creí que estaba funcionando. De verdad te amo Jean"

"Sasha yo—"Jean estaba paralizado

Marco solo miraba perplejo.

"¡Es tu culpa!" dijo Sasha apuntando a Marco "¿Por qué tienes que ser tan adorable maldito Jesús Pecoso?"

Alzo la mano para abofetearlo, pero de pronto, empezó a reír.

"Pff…Hahahaha, no puedo" decía mientras se secaba los ojos "no puedo seguir"

Me empecé a reír también, Jean y Marco estaban helados mientras que a nosotros nos dolía el estomago por la risa.

"¿Qué mierda sucede aquí?" Jean grito por sobre nuestras risas.

"Sasha ya sabe" dije riéndome "le conté anoche y quisimos hacerles esta broma"

"Fue su idea" dijo Sasha tratando de calmarse "él me obligó"

"Par de idiotas, ¡casi me orino encima!" dijo Jean.

Ahora no podíamos parar, hasta Marco se unió en nuestra risa.

"¡Marco!" dijo Jean golpeándole las costillas "¡Ni siquiera fue gracioso!"

"Aww Jean" dijo Sasha ya mas calmada "¿acaso te duele el hecho de que no te ame de esa manera?"

"¡Cállate!" dijo Jean sonrojado "¿cómo lograste llorar así?"

_Cierto, no trajo las gotas que le di ayer._

"Ah sí" dijo Sasha mientras revisaba su bolsa "esto"

_¿Una cebolla?_

"¿Te pusiste eso en los ojos?" dije mientras le secaba las lagrimas que le quedaban en las mejillas.

"Era menos doloroso que ponerme esas ridículas gotas que me diste ayer" dijo volviendo a guardar la cebolla en la bolsa "A propósito" dijo cuando levanto la vista "felicidades chicos hacen una linda pareja"

"Gracias" dijo Marco mientras Jean se llenaba la boca de papas.

_Cierto, esto era para contarles de nosotros._

"Jean, Marco debo decirles algo"

"¿Qué quieres ahora enano?" dijo Jean, aún molesto por la broma.

Tome la mano de Sasha entrelazando nuestros dedos.

"Sasha y yo estamos saliendo" dije mientras sonreía.

"¿Qué?" dijo Marco

"Si" dije "para eso fue la broma, para contarles"

"Maldito enano ¿por qué una broma? ¿Por qué no simplemente decirlo?" dijo Jean enojándose más.

"Ustedes llegaron de la mano antes de contarme, así que ya no podía hacer eso y casi me matas con esa llave, esta es mi venganza" dije sacando la lengua.

"Maldit—"

Jean no pudo terminar, Marco le tapo la boca con la mano.

"¿Hace cuanto?" dijo Marco sonriendo

"Hace una semana" dijo Sasha

"Así que no perdieron el tiempo" dijo Marco "¿ya se besaron?"

Sasha y yo nos sonrojamos.

_Este pecoso nunca deja de impresionarme._

_Cualquiera creería que es el más inocente de los cuatro, pero no._

"Un par de veces" dijo Sasha.

"Y todos con sabores diferentes" dije antes de poder pensar en lo que decía.

_Mierda_

Jean empezó a reír como loco y Marco trataba de contenerse.

"¡Connie!" Sasha parecía un tomate

_Es tan linda cuando se sonroja._

Seguimos comiendo, hablando de cosas como la escuela y de cómo Sasha y yo nos habíamos hecho novios.

Les conté de la cena y que me había quemado las manos y el brazo en el proceso.

Cuando les mostré mis cicatrices Jean no podía parar de reír.

En un momento Sasha dijo emocionada

"Chicos, falta una semana es Halloween".

_Oh no._

_Sasha adora Halloween._

_Cientos de dulces, paletas y chocolates._

_Esto no va a terminar bien._

* * *

**Notas 2:** jejejejej Connie y Sasha son unos loquillos.

espero que les haya gustado


	8. Dulce o Truco

Halloween llegó gente! (no me importa que sea abril, sera Halloween cuando yo lo diga)

Sasha ama lo mismo que yo en Halloween...DULCEEESSS!

Espero que les guste este capitulo :D

* * *

Dulce o truco

_Amo esa frase._

_Desde pequeña siempre ame Halloween, aparte del hecho de poder comer dulces hasta que tus dientes se caigan, puedes ser quien quieras esa noche y nadie te juzgara._

Cuando les dije a los chicos que solo quedaba una semana para Halloween, todos se quedaron callados.

"¿Qué?" dije mientras seguía comiendo mi perro caliente.

"Sasha" dijo Jean "¿no crees que estamos mayores para ir a pedir dulces?"

"¿crees que somos mayores?" dije un poco molesta "hace un año no les importo acompañarme"

"Pero fuimos con mi hermano" dijo Jean

"¿Y?"

"Chicos" dijo Marco tomando la mano de Jean "Jean se está quedando en mi casa hasta que las cosas mejoren en la suya, así que no creo que podremos llevar a Dean pedir dulces"

_Jean se queda con Marco, si que debió ser una gran pelea para que se fuera de_ _casa. Pobre Dean, seguramente su madre no le dijo por qué Jean se fue._

Al parecer mi cara los preocupo

"Lo siento Sash" dijo Jean "se que querías ir a pedir dulces"

"No es tu culpa"

_En serio quería llevar a Dean a pedir dulces, ese pequeño ama Halloween tanto como yo._

"Podemos llevar a mis primos" dijo Connie saliendo de su silencio.

"¿tienes primos pequeños?" dije mas emocionada de lo que debería.

"Si, uno de seis, una de siete y el mayor de nueve. Siempre los llevo a pedir dulces, sus padres se quedan con mi mamá en casa para recibir a los otros niños con dulces"

"Connie ¡te amo!" lo rodee con mis brazos y le di múltiples besos en la cara.

"¡está bien, ya entendí, cálmate!" dijo sonrojado "chicos, ¿ustedes vienen cierto?"

Jean y Marco se miraron y sonrieron.

"Por su puesto" dijo Marco

"Pero nosotros decidiremos los disfraces" dijo Jean sonriendo satisfecho.

"Hecho" dijimos Connie y yo en unísono.

_No es mala condición, Jean ama Halloween tanto como yo y Dean, pero le avergüenza admitirlo. Además el maldito sí que sabe maquillar._

Esa semana, la escuela decoro con arañas, esqueletos y brujas.

Era algo hermoso.

Muchos decían que estaban demasiado mayores para esas ridiculeces y que la escuela no debería molestarse en decorar.

Yo únicamente los miraba con odio mientras se sacaban fotos con las decoraciones.

_Imbéciles._

_A pesar de que esta semana sea Halloween y que vayamos a pedir dulces con los primos de Connie, algo me falta._

_Alguien._

_Dean._

_Siempre vamos a pedir dulces con él._

_Este año no debe ser la excepción._

_Debo hablar con la madre de Jean._

Faltaban tres días para Halloween.

Ese día fui a casa de Jean. Sabía que él no iba estar cerca porqué debían estudiar para unos exámenes. Así que podía ir libremente a su casa.

Cuando llegue, la señora Kirschtein y Dean, acababan de llegar de compras.

La señora Kirschtein me adoraba, ella siempre quiso que fuera la novia de Jean.

_Lo siento señora, ambos amamos a nuestros mejores amigos._

"Hola Sasha" dijo el pequeño de ocho años "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Voy a preguntar si te puedo llevar a pedir dulces conmigo" le dije al oído

"¿Por qué Jean no vino a preguntar, cuando va a volver?" dijo triste de no haber podido ver a su hermano mayor.

"Si me dejan llevarte, te lo contare" le dije acariciando su cabello castaño "¿Señora Kirschtein?"

"¿Si Sasha?" dijo mientras sacaba las compras de las bolsas.

"¿puedo llevar a Dean a pedir dulces en Halloween?"

"¿Iras tu sola?" dijo mirándome de reojo.

"No, iré con mi novio y sus tres primos pequeños"

_No puedo decir que Jean y Marco irán._

"¿Por qué quieres llevarlo?" dijo seria volteando hacia mi "Jean no es tu novio"

"Mire señora Kirschtein" dije cansada de su actitud "Sus hijos son como mis hermanos. Y solo porque este enojada con uno de ellos, no significa que el otro tenga que sufrir también."

"Sasha" dijo sorprendida de mi determinación "Esta bien. Lo llevare a casa de tu novio a las seis y media y lo iré a buscar a las diez, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Perfecto" dije feliz de que mi plan haya resultado.

Me despedí de ella y de Dean, que estaba tan emocionado como yo de ir a pedir dulces.

_Debo avisarle a Connie. No puedo llevar a Dean sin que él lo sepa. Sé que aceptara sin problemas._

Llegue a casa y le conté a Connie lo que hice.

"¿estás loca?" dijo por el teléfono "Jean va a matarte"

"Jean no haría eso" dije antes de pensar "bueno, al menos no con su hermano ahí"

"¿estás segura de esto?" dijo realmente preocupado

"Claro. Mira, le di la dirección de tu casa, ella dejara a Dean a las seis y media, no es de las que entran a la casa y saludan a todos los que están, así que no verá que Jean está ahí. Es el plan perfecto"

"Está bien" dijo Connie suspirando "confiare a ti"

"Siempre lo haces" dije con un tono burlón

"Lo sé, por eso siempre cuestiono mi cordura"

"Está bien loquito, adiós"

"Adiós Sasha. Te amo" y colgó.

Sé que me sonroje y qué bueno que haya estado sola en casa.

_Estúpido Connie, sorprendiéndome de esa manera._

_Ahora que lo pienso yo también le dije que lo amaba._

Me sonroje más aún.

El día de Halloween al fin llego y no podía estar más ansiosa.

Me junte con los chicos en casa de Connie. Sus primos llegarían cerca de las siete.

"¿Y?" dijo Connie mirando a Jean que estaba al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina "¿de qué nos vamos a disfrazar?"

Jean sonrió

"Ustedes uno de tus primos serán zombis y nosotros seremos sobrevivientes"

"¿Al estilo The Walking Dead?" dije sonriendo.

"¿Hay otra serie de zombis?" dijo Jean

_Los cuatro amamos The Walking Dead, no nos perdíamos un capitulo de esa serie._

"Asombroso" dijo Connie "¿hay algo que necesites?"

"Traje todo para maquillarnos, pero falta ropa que podamos romper y ensuciar para ustedes"

"Creo que tengo algo que podría servir en mi habitación" dijo Connie pensativo "también necesitarían armas ¿no?"

"No me digas que tienes armas de juguete"

"¿Qué niño no ha tenido armas de juguete Jean?" dijo Connie orgulloso.

"Yo también tuve" dijo Marco "pero las done porque ya estaba mayor para jugar con ellas"

Todos nos reímos de la broma de Marco.

"N-nunca están demás con primos pequeños ¿ok?" dijo Connie avergonzado.

"si claro" dijo Jean sarcásticamente "mejor empecemos a maquillarte, solo tenemos dos horas antes de que tus primos lleguen y aún debo maquillar a Marco y a Sasha"

_Y a Dean, él también quiere ser un zombi._

Una hora y media después, Connie ya parecía un zombi.

Y mientras empezaba a hacerle cicatrices a Marco, que no dejaba de reírse porque el pincel le hacía cosquillas, sonó el timbre de casa de Connie.

"Deben ser tus primos" dijo jean mirando el reloj y volviendo a Marco "aunque llegaron media hora antes"

"Yo voy" dije levantándome del sillón.

Era la señora Kirschtein.

"Hola" dije desde la puerta.

"Lo vendré a buscar a las diez" dijo fríamente "que no se coma muchos dulces" Le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo y se marcho.

"Sasha" dijo Dean "¿Qué pasa si a los primos de Connie no les agrado?"

_¿Por qué es tan adorable? Es totalmente diferente a Jean_

"Dean" dije mientras tomaba su mochila "¿crees que serías capaz de no agradarle a alguien? además hay un par de personas que están esperando por ti"

Confundido se dirigió a la cocina.

"¡Jean!" grito desde la puerta corriendo hacia él

Confundido Jean miro a su hermano antes de recibirlo en sus brazos.

"¡¿Dean?!" dejo el pincel a un lado y recibió a su hermano pequeño levantándolo del suelo en un fuerte abrazo "Tú" dijo mirándome en agradecimiento.

"Yo" dije orgullosa de haber provocado esa escena.

"¡Marco!" dijo Dean saltando de los brazos de su hermano a los de su amigo.

Marco lo recibió de la misma manera que Jean lo había hecho, dándole un gran abrazo.

_Marco ama a Dean, es él quien le ha enseñado a ser amable con los demás._

Cuando estaba en el suelo, Dean miro a Connie confundido

"Hola Dean" dijo Connie desde su silla.

"¿Connie?" dijo tratando de reconocerlo detrás de su maquillaje de zombi.

"No" dijo Connie agachándose a la altura de los ojos del pequeño "Connie zombi"

"Wow" dijo Dean tocando su cara "¡Yo también quiero ser un zombi!"

Connie apunto a Jean

"Este imbe—perdón, tu hermano lo hizo, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a él?"

Dean se sentó en la silla frente a Jean

"Quiero ser un zombi" dijo emocionado.

"Sasha" dijo Jean "no te importa espera otro rato, ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto que no" dije dirigiéndome al refrigerador "así podre comer otro pedazo de pastel"

Todos rieron.

"Oye" dijo Connie "no deberías comer más si piensas comer dulces en unas horas"

Lo mire sorprendida

"¿Dudas de la capacidad de mi estomago?"

"Apuesto a que te enfermaras del estomago si sigues comiendo así hoy"

"¿Es eso un reto?"

"Puedes apostarlo" dijo

"¿Y que gano yo?"

Se quedo callado un rato pensando

"Si no te enfermas" dijo finalmente "te llevare a un buffet de todo lo que pueda comer"

_Mamá nunca me ha dejado ir a uno de esos_

"Trato Springer" dije sacudiendo su mano.

Media hora después, Dean, Marco y Connie jugaban cartas mientras Jean me maquillaba.

Sonó el timbre.

"Yo voy" dijo Connie, dándole la oportunidad a Dean y a Marco de revisar sus cartas.

De pronto, se escucho el grito de una niña.

Todos nos quedamos callados escuchando como Connie le explicaba a su prima que solo era maquillaje y su hermano se reía a carcajadas.

Connie se apareció con su prima sollozando en brazos y sus dos hermanos detrás de él.

"Chicos" dijo Connie apuntando a la pequeña "esta es Maida" luego apuntando al mayor "este es Gareth y este es pequeño es Aiken"

"Hola" dijeron los dos niños en unísono.

_Son parecidos a Connie, pero creo que cuando crezcan serán más altos que él._

"Creo que Maida debería ser la zombi" dijo Connie "así serian dos parejas de zombis"

"Que buena idea" dijo Marco "Dean y Maida irán con Jean y conmigo y Connie y Sasha irán con Gareth y Aiken"

Todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

Jean termino de maquillar a Maida, que ya estaba mucho más tranquila con la idea de ser zombi. Los demás jugábamos a las cartas.

Dean, Gareth y Aiken se llevaron bien desde un primer momento.

Cerca de las ocho, ya todos estábamos listos para ir a pedir dulce o truco.

Cuando Dean tomo la mano de Maida para poder salir, a pesar de todo el maquillaje, pudimos notar que estaba sonrojado.

_Creo que deberíamos juntarnos más seguido de esta manera_

Mientras pedíamos dulces, varias personar no hicieron detener para sacarnos fotos, ya fuera solo de nosotros o con sus hijos.

Varios creyeron que éramos los padres de los niños.

_Creo que el maquillaje oculta bastante bien que solo tenemos dieciséis años._

Luego de una hora caminando, Aiken, el pequeño de seis años estaba agotado. Connie lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo el resto del camino a casa.

_Connie sí que será un buen padre._

_¿Será? _

_¿Ya estoy pensando en la posibilidad de tener hijos con él?_

Ya cerca de las nueve y media, el único de los niños que se mantenía en pie era Gareth, Maida había caído diez minutos después de Aiken. Y Dean perdió la batalla cinco minutos después.

"Creo que ya deberíamos ir a casa" dijo Jean, con Maida en sus brazos.

"Si" dijo Connie "ahí podremos repartir los dulces"

"Yo no te daré los míos" dijo Gareth tomado de mi mano.

"No te los pedí enano" dijo Connie sacando la lengua.

_Creo que Gareth es la única persona a la que Connie puede llamar enano. Por ahora._

Al llegar a casa, los pequeños quedaron en el sillón, Gareth se durmió al momento de sentarse.

Repartimos los dulces de forma en que quedaran iguales para los tres pequeños y unos veinte más para Gareth porque era el mayor.

Connie y yo comimos dulces sin parar, el se detuvo antes por el dolor de estomago.

Yo me detuve un par de barras de chocolate después.

_No, no, no._

_Por favor estomago, se fuerte._

_Hice esto solo para poder ir al buffet._

_Maldito Connie._

Jean y Marco desmaquillaron a Maida y a Dean, mientras ambos dormían.

Cerca de las diez quince, sonó el timbre.

_La madre de Jean._

_No puedo moverme, me duele mucho es estomago._

"Yo voy" dijo Jean mientras caminaba a la puerta.

"¡No!" grite desde el sofá.

No pude evitar que abriera la puerta y encontrara a su madre al otro lado.

_Diablos._

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo su madre

"Lo mismo iba a preguntar yo" dijo Jean antes de lanzarme una mirada que podría haberme matado.

_Creo que voy a vomitar._

* * *

Siiiiii! Jean tiene un hermanito!

Ya se lo que estan pensando "Literalmente le cambiaste una letra al nombre de Jean"

PERO la pronunciación es totalmente diferente Jean(yan, eso solo un ejemplo asi que no me juzguen XD) y Dean(Din, hermozo)

Y si DeanxMaida es canon :P


	9. Sopa y galletas

**Notas:** Disculpen el atraso!

Esta semana, que solo ha tenido tres días hábiles, ha sido una locura, solo diré que me disfrace de dinosaurio para ser perseguida por niños en mi colegio.

* * *

_¿Por qué no pensé un poco?_

_¿Que creía, que Dean iba a aparecer sólo en casa de Connie? ¡Tiene ocho! _

_Estaba tan feliz de verlo que no quise pensar en que ella lo había traído._

_Ahora está aquí, frente a mí._

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo muy seria.

"Lo mismo iba a preguntar" dije cuando le lance una mirada a Sasha.

_Te voy a matar._

"Vine por mi hijo" dijo mi madre

"Tu hijo menor mamá, tienes dos hijos" dije enojado "Dean está durmiendo, lo llevare a casa cuando despierte"

"¡No!" dijo enojándose "me lo llevare ahora"

Trato de entrar pero le obstaculice el paso.

"No dejare que lo despiertes" dije en voz baja, pero furioso "lo llevare a casa cuando despierte"

"Soy su madre" dijo

"Y yo su hermano" respondí cerrando la puerta "adiós"

_La deje ahí._

_Le cerré la puerta en la cara._

_Estoy temblando._

_Me pude haber alejado de ellos, pero nunca me alejaré de Dean._

"Perdón Jean, en serio quería que estuvieran juntos en Halloween" dijo Sasha, triste.

La tome del brazo y la levante, porque ella no se podía parar por su cuenta, y la abrace.

"No te disculpes glotona. La pasamos genial hoy y nadie, ni siquiera mi madre podrá arruinar eso."

"Jean" dijo Sasha

"¿Si?"

"Creo que voy a vomitar" dijo alejándose de mí y corriendo al baño.

_Esta idiota_

"¡Vaya forma de arruinar el momento Sash!" le grite antes de que entrara al baño.

Connie y Marco se rieron desde la mesa de la cocina.

"Creo que gane la apuesta" dijo Connie triunfante, pero al mismo tiempo adolorido.

"Si, pero ahora ambos están enfermos." Dije bajándole el ánimo.

"Valió la pena" dijo haciendo una mueca entre burla y dolor.

"Jean, creo que ya deberíamos ir a casa" dijo Marco mirando el reloj "Ya casi son las once y debemos llevar a Dean a tu casa"

_Cierto, ahora me quedo con Marco, no puedo contarle una historia a Dean antes de dormir._

"Ok" respondí "guarda las cosas mientras despierto a Dean"

Cuando fui al sofá donde estaban los cuatro niños, Dean y Maida seguían de la mano.

_Este pequeño bandido se enamoro. _

"Connie" dije "ven aquí"

Connie vino al sofá y vio la escena.

"Wow" susurro "tu hermano es un Casanova, mejor que tú por lo menos"

Le golpee las costillas, mientras sacaba una foto con mi celular.

"¿Crees que podrían seguir viéndose?" le dije a Connie

"¿Por qué no? Los chicos lo aman" dijo "además, viven a unos diez minutos de tu casa, así que solo debemos llevar a Dean para que juegue con ellos"

"¿Debemos?" dije mirándolo, sorprendido de quisiera lo mismo que yo.

"C-Claro" dijo golpeando mi hombro "son mis primos y eres mi amigo, la pase muy bien hoy y creo que deberíamos juntarnos de esta manera más seguido."

_Wow, Connie tiene sentimientos_

Puse mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

"A mí también me gustaría enano" dije "las veces que pueda sacar a Dean de esa casa, lo llevaremos"

_Lo prometo._

"Voy a despertarlo para poder ir a casa" le dije a Connie mientras él iba a la cocina a ayudar a Marco.

"Dean" le dije moviéndolo "despierta pequeño engendro" murmuró algo sin sentido "Dean, debo llevarte a casa"

Entreabrió los ojos y me miró

"Quiero quedarme con los chicos" dijo rascándose los ojos.

"No puedes, pero te prometo que los podrás ver en un tiempo"

_Si es que logro convencer a mamá._

Logre que soltara la mano de Maida, le puse mi chaqueta y lo tome en brazos para poder irnos.

"Marco" dije tratando de no despertar a Dean "¿estás listo?"

"Si" respondió "adiós Connie"

"Adiós Marco, adiós Jean"

"Adiós Connie, despídeme de Sasha de nuestra parte"

"Iré a revisar si aún vive" dijo en un tono de broma y preocupación.

Salimos de la casa de Connie cerca de las once y media.

"Me divertí mucho hoy" dijo Marco poniendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

"Todos lo hicimos" dije sonriendo.

De pronto Dean empezó a despertar.

"Lo despertaste" dijo Marco riendo.

_Si claro, YO lo desperté_

"¿Jean?" dijo mi hermanito acomodando su cabeza en mi cuello.

"¿Qué pasa Dean?" dije en voz baja esperando no despertarlo tanto.

"¿Marco y tu se aman?"

_¿Qué? ¿Cómo pudo notarlo? Debió haber sido Sasha, esa glotona chismosa._

"Si, pero ¿Cómo te diste cuenta?" dije luego de un rato.

"Ustedes actúan como Connie y Sasha" dijo Dean riéndose vagamente.

_¿Como un niño de ocho años puede notar algo así? Yo a los ocho ni siquiera sabía que lo que era el amor de pareja._

"¿Por eso no vas a casa?" continuo "¿Por qué te casaste con Marco y ahora vives con él?"

_Ahí está la inocencia que buscaba._

"No Dean, aun no me he casado con Marco" dije mirando a Marco de reojo. Estaba sonriendo "me fui a su casa unos días, porque Marco está enfermo y es demasiado trabajo para que su madre lo haga sola"

"¿Cuándo vas a volver?" me pregunto antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo

No respondí, porque ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, le pedí a Marco que sacara las llaves de mi bolsillo trasero.

_¿Acaba de hacer lo que creo que hizo?_

"Acabas de… ¿apretarme el trasero?" dije confundido.

"Dejare que tu lo juzgues" dijo Marco antes de besarme y poner la llave en la cerradura.

_Este maldito es más pervertido que yo._

_Me encanta._

Entramos a la casa y vimos a mi madre sentada en el sillón.

"¿Saben qué hora es?" dijo enojada

_Las doce._

"Voy a dejar a Dean a su habitación y luego me puedes decir lo que quieras ¿está bien?"

No dijo nada, solo asintió.

Lleve a Dean a su habitación en el segundo piso, que está junto a la mía.

Marco me ayudo a ponerle el pijama y dejarlo en su cama.

_Marco será un gran padre. De esos que te enseñan a aceptar a los demás._

_¿Ya estoy pensando en él como padre? _

_Algo está mal conmigo._

Fui a mi habitación a buscar algo de ropa extra. Encontré mi vieja radio, la que usaba con Marco cuando jugábamos a ser soldados.

"¿Marco?"

"Si jean"

"¿Aún conservas la tuya?" dije mostrándole la radio

"Si" dijo "está en mi baúl ¿por qué?"

_Creo que encontré una manera de hablar con mi hermano._

No respondí.

Tome un pedazo de papel y escribí una nota para Dean. La adjunte a la radio y la deje debajo de la almohada de mi hermano.

_Dean, esta radio será la forma que tendremos para hablar, no se la enseñes a mamá._

_Será nuestro secreto._

_Si estas aburrido, solo, o únicamente quieres hablar, siempre estaré esperando al otro lado del radio._

_Te quiere, Jean._

Marco sonrió.

Nos dirigimos a la sala para enfrentar a mi madre.

"Bueno" dije sentándome con Marco en el sillón frente a ella "adelante"

"Jean, quiero hablar contigo, pero quiero que Marco se vaya" dijo mirándolo con desprecio.

"Si quieres hablar conmigo, Marco se queda" dije decidido.

"Está bien" dijo mi madre

_Está agotada, se nota que no ha dormido bien._

"Jean" continuo "quiero que vuelvas a casa"

"¿Qué?" dije confundido mirando a Marco.

"Quiero que vuelvas" continuo "tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta que solo porque seas…gay, no significa que no puedas vivir con nosotros."

_¿Está hablando en serio?_

"Y ¿qué pasa con Marco?" dije tomándole la mano "sabes que no lo dejaré aunque me dejen volver, ¿cierto?"

"Jean" dijo mi madre "por el bien de Dean, creo que no deberías estar tanto tiempo con Marco, eso lo haría confundirse y sentirse incomodo."

_Lo sabía, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto._

_Quieren chantajearme con Dean para alejarme de Marco._

_Si Dean no me hubiera hablado camino a casa, hay una gran posibilidad de que lo haya pensado._

_Amo a Marco, pero necesito proteger a mi hermano de mis padres._

"Mamá" dije "Dean ya lo sabe, de hecho me pregunto si me había casado con Marco y que si esa era la razón por la que me había ido de casa"

Me miro sorprendida.

"Si eso es todo lo que querías decir me voy" me levante del sillón y lleve a Marco a la puerta.

"Jean" dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos "quiero que vuelvas, pero no puedo aceptar que estés con un hombre, hay chicas tan lindas allá afuera, como Sasha, ¿por qué fuiste novio de ella?"

_Siempre quiso que fuera mi novia, volveré a esta casa cuando acepten que amo a mi mejor amigo._

La mire a los ojos y le dije

"Vendré a visitar a Dean en unos días, lo llevare a casa de los primos de Connie, debería alegrarte que le gusta una niña, el podría ser tu orgullo desde ahora"

Y salí de ahí con Marco de la mano.

_No debo llorar._

_En verdad creí que me habían aceptado, pero solo quieren que Dean deje de hacer tantas preguntas. _

Llegamos a casa de Marco, su madre estaba durmiendo. Fuimos a la habitación de Marco, nos acostamos en su cama, y empecé a llorar.

Marco no dijo nada, solo me abrazo. Tal como el día en que llegue aquí.

_Podría estar de esta forma eternamente._

_Sin preocuparme por lo que los demás digan._

A la mañana siguiente Marco ya no estaba a mi lado.

_¿Qué hora es? Sé que es sábado. Debo levantarme._

_¿Dónde está Marco?_

_¿Qué es ese ruido?_

De pronto escuche como la radio emitía un ruido espantoso de estática

"J-Jean ¿estás ahí?" se escucho una voz salir de ella.

_Dean_

Tome la radio lo más rápido que pude. Eran las 9:55 de la mañana.

"Dean" dije feliz de que mi madre no lo haya visto antes que él "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien" dijo nervioso

"Dean" dije acercándome más al radio como lo hubiera hecho con él "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Mis papás no están" dijo

_Lo dejaron solo ¿Cómo es posible que lo dejen solo? ¡Tiene ocho! _

"Dean" dije ocultando mi rabia "¿quieres visitar a Connie?"

"¡Si!" dijo emocionado.

"Estaré allá en cinco minutos" dije mientras me ponía la chaqueta "vístete"

"Está bien" dijo acabando con la estática de la radio.

"¡Marco!" llame mientras marcaba al teléfono de Connie

_Sus primos están allá y seguramente también Sasha, anoche no estaba my bien para salir. _

"¿Qué pasa?" dijo desde la puerta

"¿Me acompañarías a la casa de Connie?" dije esperando en el teléfono

"Si claro, pero ¿Por qué?"

No pude responder.

"¿Que pasa Kirschtein?" dijo Connie desde el otro lado del teléfono con una voz cansada.

"Enano, ¿puedo pasar a tu casa con Dean y Marco?"

"Si claro, pero" dijo indeciso "¿Por qué quieres venir?"

"Te contare cuando llegue" dije serio

"Ok, nos vemos" antes de que se escuchara un gran quejido.

_Me alegra que entienda cuando hablo en serio._

"Adiós" dije y voltee a Marco "mis padres dejaron solo a Dean"

"Vamos" dijo antes de preguntar si quiera como me había enterado.

Fuimos a casa. Dean ya estaba en la cocina esperando por nosotros.

_¿Por qué estaba tan aterrado? _

_Dean está a literalmente a diez metros de distancia._

_¿Por qué creí que algo le pasaría? _

_Seguramente al despertar no encontró a nadie y me hablo por radio._

"Jean" dijo corriendo hacia mi "gracias por el radio"

"De nada enanito" dije acariciando su cabeza "Vamos a casa de Connie"

"Si" dijo emocionado.

Cuando llegamos donde Connie, se escuchaban unos quejido antinaturales.

_Debe ser Sasha._

Toque el timbre.

Nos recibió la madre de Connie.

"Hola chicos" dijo abriendo la puerta "Pasen"

"Gracias" dije con Dean de mi mano y Marco detrás de mí.

En el sillón estaban Connie y Sasha compartiendo una manta.

_Este par de idiotas están peor de lo que pensé._

Gareth, Aiken y Maida jugaban Monopoly en la mesa de la cocina.

Dean soltó mi mano antes que pudiera notarlo y se sentó al lado de Maida, dándole una pequeña sonrisa.

_Ese demonio._

"¿Chicos están bien?" escuche a Marco preguntarle a Connie y a Sasha, que se retorcían en el sillón.

"Jesús Pecoso" dijo Sasha "¿crees que podrías darme algo de comer además de estas malditas galletas?"

Me reí

"Eso les pasa por glotones" dije "bueno, y además idiotas"

"No es gracioso cara de caballo" dijo Connie haciendo una mueca de dolor "ahora dime ¿Por qué vinieron?"

"Dean estaba solo en casa y como sabía que ustedes estaban aquí, decidí traerlo" mire de reojo como mi hermano y sus nuevos amigos estaban riendo en la cocina "además del hecho de que Dean puede ver a los chicos y a Maida" dije levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Connie miro a la cocina y haciendo un gran esfuerzo rió.

"Chicos" dijo la madre de Connie" ¿Creen que podrían cuidar a este par de glotones y a los niños mientras voy a comprar algo de comida?"

"Claro" dije "no se preocupe"

"Gracias amor" dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo y se iba.

"Voy a hacerles algo de sopa" dijo Marco acercándose a los dos enfermos "¿algún sabor en especial?"

"No" dijo Sasha "solo quiero dejar de comer estas estúpidas galletas que no saben a nada"

"Sabes que no debes comer todo el tiempo ¿cierto?" dijo Connie mientras sonreía.

"Nunca me digas eso a mi Connie" dijo Sasha tratando de lucir seria.

Todos nos reímos.

Mientras Marco hacia la sopa, fui a ver a los niños que estaban sentados en la mesa concentrados en su juego.

_Es increíble como este juego ha durado tanto._

_Recuerdo que marco y yo siempre lo jugábamos. _

_Él siempre ganaba, yo me enojaba y dejaba de jugar, pero de una u otra forma me convencía de seguir jugando._

"¿Quieres jugar?" dijo Gareth apuntando la silla a su lado.

"De acuerdo" dije "pero yo seré el banco"

"Está bien" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

_No sé si me dejaron por ser el mayor o porque a ninguno le gusta ser el banco._

_Me quedare con la primera._

Mientras jugábamos, Marco se unió a nosotros. Connie y Sasha habían quedado noqueados por la medicinas.

Luego de un rato, todos ya habían comprado propiedades y yo les debía a todos.

_¿Cómo es posible que unos niños me estén ganando? _

_De Marco no me sorprende, pero ¿Aiken? _

_¡Tiene seis! Ni siquiera debería saber jugar a esto._

_Soy un asco en juegos de mesa. Pídanme jugar un partido de futbol o voleibol, pero ajedrez o cartas, tengan por seguro que perderé. _

Seguimos jugando hasta que la madre de Connie llegó con comida.

Desarmamos el juego, yo con más entusiasmo que los otros y comimos todos en la mesa.

Estuvieron la mayor parte del tiempo burlándose de mí y de cómo no se jugar.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, nos preparábamos para irnos.

Tratamos de despertar a Connie y a Sasha, pero fue imposible.

"Gareth, Dean" dije mirando a los caídos en acción "traigan lápices"

Obedecieron.

Dibujamos en la cara de ambos.

Mientras la madre de Connie se reía, Marco y Maida nos decía que debíamos escribir.

Connie quedo con un lindo bigote, una sola ceja y la palabra _tontito_ en la frente.

_Hubiera escrito algo como "Idiota" o "imbécil", pero no debo corromper la mente de estos niños._

_Por ahora._

Sasha quedó con múltiples dibujos de comida, unos lentes y la palabra _glotona_ en la frente.

Nos fuimos a casa, Dean estaba en medio de nosotros, tomado de nuestras manos.

_Esta sensación quedara para siempre en mi corazón._

Cuando estábamos llegando, vi el auto de mis padres aparcado frente a la casa.

_Dios_

_¿Por qué cada pequeño momento de felicidad que tengo desde que me fui es arruinado por ellos?_

* * *

**Notas: **Ojala les haya gustado, la mamá de Jean de verdad lo quiere, pero no es buena demostrándolo.

Connie y Sasha son como Jake el perro cuando esta enfermo, jijijijij


	10. Leche y Galletas

**Notas:** Ok gente, estamos en la recta final, solo un mes más y esto termina, les quería agradecer desde el fondo de mi pequeño corazón, por los reviews, los favs y todo (incluso algunos de ustedes me pusieron en sus alertas de autor, y es hermoso)_  
_

se que eso no les importa asi que solo sigan mientras yo lloro en una esquina.

* * *

_Llegaron los padres de Jean_

Íbamos los tres de la mano y noté la expresión de Jean al ver el auto.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

_Este es el momento que espere desde que Jean se vino a quedar a mi casa._

_Tengo que ser capaz de actuar esta vez._

_No puedo aterrarme y quedarme callado como las últimas veces._

"Marco" dijo Jean con la expresión de alguien que estuviera preparado para ir a la guerra. Ojos fríos pero con un terror indescriptible.

"¿Si?"

"Ve a casa, te alcanzare luego"

"No" dije decidido "no te dejare solo, no otra vez"

Llegamos a la puerta, Jean suspiro y saco las llaves de su bolsillo.

"¿Preparados?" nos dijo inexpresivo

"Siempre" le respondí con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si" dijo Dean apretando mi mano.

Cuando entramos, la Sra. Kirschtein corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

"Mi pequeño" dijo antes de mirarnos a Jean y a mí con desprecio "¿Por qué se lo llevaron?"

"Dean" dijo Jean cerrando los puños "ve a tu cuarto, debo hablar con nuestros padres"

"Ok" dijo Dean, con una cara de culpa.

"¿Por qué lo dejaron solo?" dijo Jean al escuchar la puerta de la habitación de Dean cerrarse.

"Fuimos a la parroquia" dijo el padre de Jean.

"¿y por qué no llevaron a Dean?" dijo Jean

Ninguno dijo nada.

"¡respondan!" dijo enojado.

"Fuimos a hablar con el pastor Nick" dijo su madre

_¿Qué?_

_¿Por qué hablaron con él?_

El pastor Nick es un hombre alto, avanzado en edad que solía ser un alcohólico.

Hace unos diez años, en un accidente causado por su adicción, perdió a su esposa y a su hija.

Desde ese momento dejó la bebida y se dedicó derechamente a la religión, predica de forma leal y obstinada.

_La verdad no entiendo como se hizo pastor luego de ser conocido como el borracho del pueblo._

"¿Y para que fueron a hablar con ese anciano alcohólico?" dijo Jean enojándose más.

"Queríamos una guía para que nos ayudara a superar lo que estamos pasando" respondió el padre de Jean.

"¿Lo que están pasando? Dijo antes de entender a lo que se refería "están diciéndome, que dejaron a mi hermano de ocho años solo ¿para hablar sobre algo que ya todos saben y a nadie parece molestarle excepto a ustedes dos?

"Jean" dijo su madre "tu no entiendes, ya nadie nos mira con respeto, ahora somos los que criaron a un hijo gay"

Jean rio fríamente

"Wow" dijo mirando a sus padres a los ojos "creí que ustedes eran astutos, inteligentes pero ahora me doy cuenta de lo que en realidad son: Unos cobardes. Unos putos bebes"

"Jean" dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

Su padre se lanzo a él para golpearlo.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, me puse en frente de Jean y recibí el golpe de lleno en la boca.

_No dejare que lo golpee de nuevo._

"¡Marco!" dijo Jean mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado

"M-Marco" dijo el padre de Jean mirando su puño, consciente de lo que había hecho "no quise, y-yo, era para Jean. Lo siento"

"No Sr. Kirschtein" dije limpiando mi boca con mi manga "no dejare que vuelva a tocar a Jean. Me asegurare a recibir cada golpe"

_Lo digo en serio._

"Marco" dijo su madre mientras extendía su mano hacia mi "déjame ayudarte"

"No dejare que lo toques" dijo Jean mientras me ayudaba a pararme. Miro a su padre "puedes golpearme a mí, me lo merezco, pero si me entero que golpeas a Dean, me encargare a que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a verlo de nuevo"

Y salimos de ahí.

"No tenias que hacerte el héroe" dijo Jean tocando mi boca con su índice.

"Lo dije en serio" dije mientras hacia una mueca de dolor.

"Si" dijo mirando al cielo "también yo"

Cuando llegamos a casa, mi mamá limpio mi herida.

Por suerte la convencimos de no sacarle los dientes al Sr. Kirschtein.

"Ahora te quedara una hermosa cicatriz" dijo Jean mientras estábamos en el sofá.

"Aahh ¿Cuál es tu obsesión con mi herida?" le dije quitando su dedo de mi labio partido.

"¿Ah? N-no lo sé, creo que aún no puedo creer que recibieras ese puñetazo por mi"

"Tú hiciste igual cuando tu madre iba a abofetearme" dije mientras golpeaba su hombro "ya no te debo nada"

"Si" dijo mirando a la nada.

"Jean" dije preocupado "él va a estar bien, no te preocupes"

"Lo sé" dijo tratando de sonreír.

Dos semanas después, Sasha y Connie ya habían mejorado casi completamente, incluso Sasha había tratado de convencernos de llevarla a un buffet todo lo que pueda comer, diciendo, que quería borrar ese sabor a galletas de su boca.

"Esa nunca aprende" dijo Jean

"Lo sé" dije "algún día lograra convencernos de llevarla y temeré por nuestras vidas"

Jean rió.

_Me encanta su risa._

A un mes de navidad, mi labio ya estaba de su tamaño normal, solo con una cicatriz de un centímetro de ancho.

Ese día pasó algo extraño.

Jean recibió un mensaje de su madre.

"Marco" dijo Jean sorprendido "mira"

Me mostro el mensaje de su madre.

**Jean, como esta Marco?**

_¿Qué? _

_Esta debe ser la primera vez que habla con Jean._

_Y la primera vez que pregunta por mí._

"Contesta" dije

"¿Y qué le digo? ¿Que estuviste dos semanas con los labios de sapo y ahora tienes una cicatriz?" dijo un poco enojado

"Solo di _bien gracias por preguntar_" le dije tratando de tomar su celular.

"No pondré eso" dijo Jean mientras escribía _bien _como respuesta a su madre.

Las siguientes dos semanas fueron así. Jean recibiendo mensajes de su madre como:

**Has hablado con Dean?**

**Como están tus clases?**

**Está bien la madre de Marco? Debe estar agotada de limpiar su desorden**

Y la más reciente.

**Con quien pasaran la navidad?**

_La verdad Jean y yo no habíamos pensado mucho en eso, cenaríamos como siempre con mi madre en noche buena e iremos a la casa de Connie para navidad._

"¿Crees que debería invitarlos?" dijo Jean mirando su teléfono "me refiero a la casa de Connie. Voy a llevar a Dean, pero no había pensado en mis padres"

"Jean" le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro "creo que deberías invitarlos, han pasado casi tres meses desde que viniste a vivir aquí"

_Que rápido pasa el tiempo, hace tres meses que Jean y yo somos novios._

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" dijo un poco decepcionado.

"¡No!" dije "pero me gustaría que te arreglaras con tus padres, además no se supone que los hermanos hablen por radios"

"Está bien" dijo derrotado y le envió un mensaje a su madre.

**Quería llevar a Dean donde Connie.**

**Oh **respondió su madre

**Si quieres, y si Connie puede, pueden acompañarnos.**

"Esto es una mierda" dijo Jean al ver que su madre no contestaba "sabía que era una mala idea"

Antes de que pudiera decir algo escuchamos a mi madre llamar desde el primer piso.

"¡Jean, Marco los buscan!"

"¿Connie y Sasha?" dije

"Deben querer hablar de la comida que serviremos en navidad" dijo Jean en burla.

Al bajar, nos encontramos con los padres de Jean hablando con mi madre.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo Jean

"Hola Jean" dijo su padre "queríamos responder tu pregunta en persona y le estábamos hablando de eso a Clara"

"Jean" dijo su madre con una sonrisa que no habíamos visto en más de dos meses "nos gustaría pasar navidad con ustedes, si es lo que quieres"

Jean y yo nos miramos sorprendidos de la actitud tan amable de los padres de Jean.

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

_Bueno, es genial que estén tranquilos por fin._

_Pero en realidad es extraño verlos así._

"Ok" dijo Jean incrédulo de la escena "¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos?"

"Jean" dijo su padre levantándose y yendo hacia él.

_Lo está abrazando. _

"Lo siento" dijo mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

Jean y yo, incluso mi madre nos quedamos helados.

_Esto esta poniéndose cada vez más raro._

"Fui un imbécil" continuo su padre cuando se aparto de Jean "Jean vuelve a casa, por favor"

"Papá, ¿Qué les paso?" dijo Jean confundido

"Jean" dijo ahora su madre "luego de lo que paso con Marco, tu padre y yo nos dimos cuenta que todo esto había llegado demasiado lejos. No queremos perderte como hijo, eres maravilloso tal y como eres"

"¿Y Marco?" dijo Jean incrédulo "¿seguirán tratando de alejarme de él?"

"Hijo" dijo su padre "hace poco tuvimos que aprender algo de la peor manera posible: tu puedes amar a quien se te de la puta gana, ni yo, ni tu madre y ni nadie puede evitarlo"

_Debo estar soñando._

_Vamos cerebro. _

_¿Por qué juegas así conmigo?_

"Jean" dijo su madre con los ojos vidriosos "por favor perdónanos"

_Esta es la primera vez que la escucho pedir perdón a Jean de una forma realmente sincera._

"Perdónanos por querer alejarte de Marco" continuo "perdónanos por alejarte de Dean. Bueno, perdónanos por todo"

Lo único que hizo Jean fue abrazar a sus padres.

_Esta llorando, pero no de tristeza, ni decepción como las últimas veces._

_Esta llorando de felicidad._

_Este es un milagro de navidad._

_Dos semanas antes._

"Qué bueno que se arreglaron" dijo mi madre con lagrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

_Creo que soy el único que no está llorando en este momento. _

_En realidad creo que es un sueño y despertare en cualquier momento._

"Si" dijo Jean secando sus lagrimas avergonzado

"Marco" dijo el padre de Jean mientras estiraba su mano hacia mi "ven"

Me acerque cauteloso y le di la mano.

Tiro de mi brazo y me unió al abrazo.

_Ahora estoy seguro de que es un sueño. _

_Aquí en medio de Jean y sus padres._

_Debe ser un sueño._

"Lo sentimos Marco" dijo la Sra. Kirschtein cuando nos apartamos.

"No importa señora, me alegra que las cosas se hayan arreglado"

"Es un milagro navideño" dijo mi madre

"Dos semanas antes" respondió Jean

_Pensamos lo mismo._

Jean volvió a su casa esa misma noche.

Desde mi habitación podía escuchar como Dean gritaba de alegría.

_Todo es como debía ser._

Dos semanas después, en navidad, fuimos en el auto de los Kirschtein a la casa de Connie.

En su casa, estaban sus pequeños primos, Sasha y la madre de Connie.

"¡Springer!" grito Jean desde la puerta tomado de mi mano "traje a mis padres, ¿no importa cierto?"

"Claro que no" dijo Connie entendiendo lo que paso "mientras más mejor. Pasen"

"Gracias" dijeron sus padres.

Les presentamos a Gareth, Aiken y a Maida, la enamorada de su hijo menor.

"es linda" le dijo su madre a Dean

Dean sonrojado, esperando que Maida no haya oído lo que dijo, se fue corriendo a jugar con sus amigos.

"Hola" dijo Sasha con un suéter navideño, de esos que nadie compra, siempre te regalan "me alegra que estén aquí señores Kirschtein"

"Gracias querida" dijo la madre de Jean "¿Connie es tu novio?"

"Si" dijo Sasha con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

"Los adultos están ahí en la cocina bebiendo ponche" dijo Connie con una bandeja de galletas y de leche.

"Gracias Sasha" dijo el Sr. Kirschtein.

Nuestros padres se dirigieron a la cocina dejándonos solos en la sala de estar.

Cuando les contamos a Connie y a Sasha lo que había pasado hace dos semanas, estaban igual de confundidos que nosotros.

"Es genial amigo" dijo Connie

"Si, ya era hora se arreglaran" dijo Sasha llenándose la boca de hombres de jengibre.

"Lo sé" dijo Jean apretando mi mano "A propósito Sash"

"¿Si?" dijo Sasha mirándolo.

"¿De dónde sacaste ese horrible suéter?" dijo riendo al final.

Sasha empezó a reír y Connie frunció el ceño.

_Creo que Connie se lo regalo._

Antes que pudiera responder escuchamos a Gareth gritar

"¡Debes hacerlo Dean! Son las reglas"

Todos pudimos ver que Dean y Maida estaban debajo de un muérdago.

"Oh por dios" dijo Jean mientras reía

"Hay que fotografiarlo" dijo Sasha sacando su celular del bolsillo.

Maida y Dean estaban rojos como tomates y ni siquiera se habían besado.

"Dean" me levante del sillón y le susurre en el oído lo que debía hacer.

Dean me hizo caso.

Tomo la mano de Maida y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando que ella se sonrojara más de lo que ya estaba.

"Aww" dijeron todos los que pudieron ver la escena.

"¡Dean y Maida son novios!" dijo Gareth

"¡Al menos tengo novia!" dijo Dean aún tomado de la mano de Maida "si es que tu quieres" le dijo a Maida entre dientes.

"Tengo que preguntarle a mi mami" dijo Maida llevando a Dean de la mano a la cocina.

Cuando volvieron, estaban de la mano ambos con grandes sonrisas.

"Nos dijeron que si" dijo Dean.

_Esto es lo más tierno que he visto en mi vida._

Los pequeños fueron noqueados por la leche tibia y las galletas cerca de las nueve de la noche. Los chicos y yo estábamos hablando en el sillón de la sala, mientras nuestros padres aun estaban en la cocina.

"Jean, Marco" dijo Sasha "miren" apuntando hacia arriba.

_¿Un muérdago? ¿En serio? _

"Ok Boldt" dijo Jean lamiéndose los labios de forma exagerada "ven aquí" mientras tomaba mi cabeza y me acercaba a él

_Oh por dios no_

_Lo amo, pero no quiero toda su saliva en mi cara._

"¡Jean!" dije riéndome y empujando su pecho "no lo hagas"

"Auch" dijo Connie riendo "eres desagradable hasta para tu novio Kirschtein"

Jean me dejo ir y se seco los labios con su manga haciendo puchero.

"Jean" dije tomando su cara y besándolo.

_Lo siento Jean, pero quería ser yo el que te besara._

_Si no, aún parecería un sueño._

"Feliz navidad" continúe cuando nos separamos.

"Aww" dijeron Connie y Sasha mientras Jean se sonrojaba.

"Feliz navidad imbéciles" dijo Jean abrazándonos a los tres.

"Feliz navidad cara de caballo" dijo Sasha, riendo.

Nos fuimos de la casa Springer cerca de las doce de la noche, Jean llevaba a su hermano en brazos y nos dirigimos al auto de los señores Kirschtein.

En el camino, Jean tomó mi mano y a ninguno de los padres pareció molestarle.

Me despedí de Jean, quien después de tres meses dormiría en su propia casa.

_Será raro no tenerlo en casa, fueron dos meses después de todo, pero al menos esta feliz. _

_En solo una semana será año nuevo. _

_No puedo esperar empezar otro año con Jean._

* * *

SI! por fin puedo decir que los padres de Jean no son tan malos T.T

Desde ahora en los cuatro ultimos capitulos, seran solo puntos de vista de Connie y de Sasha, porque esta historia es 85% SPRINGLES! (soy realista he puesto mucho Jean Marco en esto)

Ojala les haya gustado (sé que es tarde, pero creo que me amputare mi meñique lastimado)


	11. Uvas y champaña

**Notas: **daskljdklsajlkdjsa disculpen por el atraso, hubiera terminado hace mucho si no fuera una floja de porqueria, pero ademas estamos a solo tres capitulos para que esto termine y creo que llorare.

* * *

_¿Qué hora es?_

_Huele a galletas._

_Esto es ¿pelo?_

Desperté el día después de navidad, todo estaba silencioso.

_Mis primos durmiendo en mi habitación y yo durmiendo en el sofá con Sasha._

_¡¿Sasha?!_

_¿Por qué estoy durmiendo con ella_?

Estaba estirado en el sofá, Sasha tenía su cabeza y mano en mi pecho, mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y nuestras piernas estaban entrelazados.

Sentí como mi cara se enrojecía.

_¿Qué hago?_

_No puedo moverme._

_Que buen momento para que me den ganas de ir al baño._

"Sash" susurré mientras le movía el hombro "despierta"

Eran las 8:30

Empezó moverse y a estirarse

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando despertó.

"¿Connie?" dijo enfocando la mirada y dándose cuenta de nuestra situación "¿por qué estoy, literalmente, encima tuyo?"

"No lo sé" dije "pero necesito que salgas de encima."

"¿Por qué?" dijo abrazándome y mirando al reloj "es muy temprano, quiero seguir durmiendo"

_Mi vejiga._

_Creo que voy a explotar._

"Sasha" dije tratando de hablar lo más sutil que pude "si no quieres que me orine encima tuyo, déjame ir"

Me soltó rápidamente

"Eres un puerco, ¡ve rápido!"

"Enseguida vuelvo" dije.

_Aahh._

_Esto es lo mejor, nunca había tenido que aguantar tanto._

_¿Cuánta leche bebí anoche? ¿5 litros?_

_Es como si no hubiera ido en siglos._

Cuando salí del baño, regrese al sofá.

Sasha ya estaba dormida.

_Nunca había dormido con Sasha._

_Se ve linda, así tranquila, sin comer nada._

_Debo parecer un psicópata mirándola de esta manera._

Puse una frazada encima de ella, le levante la cabeza y la puse en mis piernas, quedándome dormido unos minutos después.

Fuimos despertados a las diez de la mañana por el delicioso olor a huevo y pan tostado.

"Connie" alcancé a escuchar antes de que me faltara el aire.

"Aahg" dije quitando los dedos de Sasha que apretaban mi nariz "¿por qué hiciste eso?"

Trato de contener su risa

"Era necesario" dijo antes de besarme, como diciendo buenos días "Vamos a comer"

Tomó mi mano y fuimos a la cocina.

Tomamos desayuno con mi madre, mis tíos se habían ido cerca de las dos de la mañana.

Mi mamá no quiso despertar a mis primos así que les dejo algo de galletas y leche de anoche.

"¿Y?" dijo mi madre "¿Recibieron lo que querían?"

_Bueno, recibí unos audífonos, unos pantalones (dos o tres tallas mas grande, gracias Jean sé que lo hiciste a propósito), el infaltable dinero de mi abuela..._

_Y un beso de Sasha._

_Creo que era mejor de lo que podía pedir._

"Si" dije antes de tomar la mano de Sasha debajo de la mesa "tengo todo lo que quería y más"

"Que bien" dijo mamá mientras sonreía "ahora que lo pienso, ¿donde pasaremos año nuevo?, tus tíos viajaran así que podríamos quedarnos aquí e invitar a los chicos"

"De hecho" dijo Sasha mientras bebía jugo de naranja "mi mamá me pidió que los invitara a casa para año nuevo, hará una cena y todo, así que si no le molesta señora Springer"

_Año nuevo._

_Será maravilloso, no solo por la cena, sino por estar con mis idiotas favoritos y nuestros padres._

"Maravilloso" dijo mi mamá "Llevaré alguna cosita para poder recibir el año como corresponde"

Sasha y mis primos se fueron cerca de las dos de la tarde.

Cerca de las cuatro, recibí un mensaje de Jean

**Oye Springer, ya sabes donde pasaras año nuevo?**

**Si, Sasha invito a todos a su casa**

**Su mamá cocinara?**

**Si**

**Estoy dentro, tus primos irán?**

_Seguramente lo pregunta por Dean. No pudo contra el encanto Springer._

**No, saldrán de viaje y llegaran en unas semanas**

**Oh :\**

**Dile a Dean q lo siento :'(**

_Ese enanito sufrirá sin Maida_

**Lo superara, es un Kirschtein, somos fuertes como rocas.**

**See, como rocas...recuerdas esa vez que te picó la abeja?**

**Tenía diez! Y esa abeja de mierda me pico en la cara.**

**Tranquilo amigo, yo solo decía.**

**Cambiando de tema**, **a qué hora deberíamos estar en casa de Sash?**

_Sutil cambio de tema Jean_

**Es una cena, así q** **cerca de las ocho.**

**Ok, te veré en unos días enano**

**Adiós Jean.**

Cerca de las siete, en esos programas que solo las madres que ven, daban consejos de cómo empezar el año:

Abrazar a alguien de otro sexo para tener suerte en el amor.

_¿Y qué pasa con las parejas del mismo sexo? Esto es una mierda._

Regalar ropa interior color amarilla para el dinero y roja para la pasión.

_Ok eso es raro_

Copa con un anillo para compromisos.

_Mmm_

_Nah_

_Eso será para unos años más._

Doce uvas, con cada campanada comer una uva y pedir un deseo para este nuevo año.

_Le encantara a Sasha, dos cosas que ella ama, comer y pedir deseos._

"Mamá" dije tratando de llamar la atención de mi madre que escribía todo lo que decían.

"¿Si amor?" dijo mientras seguía escribiendo.

"¿Crees que podríamos hacer lo de las uvas?"

"¿Quieres hacerlo con Sasha?"

_Diablos, ¿porque me conoce tanto?_

"Si" dije avergonzado

"Entonces comprare un kilo de uvas" dijo anotando en la libreta

"Gracias" dije yendo a mi habitación, ya no podía soportar la tele basura, además debía pensar en mis deseos.

_¿Qué podría pedir?_

_¿Crecer?_

_No, debo pedir algo posible_

_Aahg_

_No se me ocurre nada._

_Debería hablar con Sasha, ella me inspirara._

Cuando la llame, al parecer estaba comiendo.

_Es Sasha, ¿qué esperaba?_

"¿Hola?" dijo con la boca llena.

"¿Tiene un momento de hablar del señor?" dije con una voz gangosa

"Connie" dijo seria "sabes que te tengo en mis contactos, ¿cierto?"

_Mierda_

"Aguafiestas" dije "pudiste haberme dicho que eras atea o algo así"

Empezó a reír.

"Ok, ¿para qué llamabas?"

_Solo quería hablarte porque me inspiras_

"Quería decirte que debes preparar doce deseos para año nuevo"

"¿Qué? ¿Doce? ¿Por qué doce?"

"Solo hazlo ¿quieres? te favorecerá"

"¡Esta bien! Cielos"

Hablamos por algunas horas, ya tenía por lo menos tres deseos listos, antes de que ella me dijera

"Connie, debo irme, adiós" y antes de que pudiera contestar dijo "Te amo"

Y colgó.

_Cuatro deseos._

_Vaya, si que sabe como vengarse._

El día 31, luego de comprar todo lo que necesitábamos, mi madre y yo nos dirigimos a casa de Sasha

_No puedo creer que me haya regalado ropa interior amarilla._

_Que me haya obligado a usarla._

_Y que le haya comprado una a Sasha._

"No se la daré" dije con la bolsa en la mano

"Si quieres que Sasha tenga buena suerte, debes hacerlo" dijo mientras veía el camino.

"Prefiero que tenga mala suerte a darle _esto_" dije señalando la bolsa

"Si no se la das tu" dijo mirándome mientras estábamos en rojo "se la daré yo, y diré que tú la elegiste"

_¿Qué hago?_

_Saldré humillado de todas formas._

_No hay salida_

"Está bien" dije resignado "se la daré yo"

Llegamos cerca de las siete de la tarde, Jean me había enviado un mensaje de que ya iban en camino, así que me daría tiempo de darle _eso_ a Sasha.

Salude a la señora Braus y mi madre se dirigió con ella a la cocina para ayudarla con la cena.

"Hola _nena_" dije besando a Sasha.

"Hola _cariño"_ dijo sonrojándose ligeramente.

"Tengo algo para ti" dije con la bolsa en la mano "fue idea de mi madre, por uno de esos estúpidos programas de televisión y...bueno e-es un. Mira" le pase la bolsa.

Cuando Sasha vio el contenido de la bolsa se sonrojo tanto o más que yo.

"¿Quieres que me ponga esto?" dijo Sasha con los ojos clavados en la bolsa

"¡N-no! Bueno si, es que, fue idea de mi madre y no lo sé"

"¿Tu también tienes uno?"

_¿Qué?_

"S-si" dije, bajándome la esquina de mi pantalón haciendo notar mi bóxer amarillo.

"Ahora vuelvo" dijo yendo a su habitación.

_¿Se lo pondrá?_

_Eso es tierno._

_Pero de alguna forma sigue perturbándome._

Llego luego de un rato aun algo sonrojada.

"¿Te lo pusiste?" pregunte

_¿Cómo se me ocurre preguntar eso?_

_¿Para qué otra cosa hubiera ido a su habitación?_

Sasha miro e hizo el mismo gesto que yo, haciendo notar el borde de sus pantaletas.

Era mi turno de sonrojar.

_No es como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien en ropa interior._

_Pero es Sasha._

_Así se debió sentir cuando yo lo hice._

"lindo" dije

_¿¡Enserio?! ¿¡Lindo?!_

_Estoy enfermo._

Sasha rio nerviosamente

"Gracias" dijo

En ese momento llegaron Jean, Marco, Dean y sus padres.

Los chicos se quedaron con nosotros en el living viendo televisión, mientras nuestros padres arreglaban la mesa y ayudaban a la madre de Sasha.

"Somos unos flojos de mierda" dijo Jean tirado en el sillón, con sus brazos alrededor de Marco y de Dean.

"¡Jean!" grito su madre desde la cocina "¡cuida tu lenguaje!"

Todos reímos menos Jean, que puso su cara en el hombro de Marco.

Dean nos obligo a ver un especial navideño de su programa favorito.

_Los repiten a pesar de que ya haya pasado una semana desde navidad._

En un principio ninguno quería, pero poco a poco ya estábamos interesados, incluso era divertido.

"No fue buena idea" dijo Dean con el control en mano "ya lo he visto tres veces esta semana y sé lo que pasa, pondré otra cosa"

"¡NO!" dijimos los "mayores" en unisonó mientras Jean le quitaba el control a su hermano.

_Somos más inmaduros que un niño de ocho años._

Cerca de las ocho, cuando ya había terminado el programa, nuestros padres nos llamaron para cenar.

Era un hermoso pavo relleno y varias ensaladas.

A lo largo de la conversación, nuestros padres mencionaron el hecho de que todos estábamos con pareja.

Menos Dean, que estaba deprimido por la ausencia de Maida

A raíz de eso Jean, como siempre dijo uno de sus comentarios irónicos.

"Y enano" dijo mientras yo le daba un gran mordisco al pavo que tenía en mi plato

"¿Qué harás con en porno en tu computador si ahora tienes a Sasha?"

Todos rieron, incluso Sasha que me miraba sonrojada.

"Jean" dijo su madre tratando de disimular su risa.

Me atragante

_¿Qué?_

_¿Cómo lo sabe?_

_Mejor dicho ¿a qué se refiere con que ahora tengo a Sasha?_

_Oh_

No podía parar de toser, el pavo había quedado en mi garganta y me costaba respirar.

"Enano" dijo Jean dándome un golpe en la espalda, logrando que el pavo bajara

"Maldito cara de caballo" dije cuando al fin pude respirar.

"¡Te salve la vida! ¡Y en año nuevo!" dijo Jean con su mano aun en mi espalda "me debes una grande Springer"

"Si no hubieras sido un idiota no me hubiera ahogado" dije golpeando sus costillas.

"Connie" dijo mi madre conteniendo su risa "no deberías tener ese tipo de cosas en tu computadora, tus primos la ocupan cuando vienen aquí"

"Mamá es una carpeta con contra-E-es decir...no sé de qué estás hablando"

Todos rieron aun más fuerte, menos Dean, él por suerte aun no entendía mucho de estas cosas.

_Dean, mantente así por los siguientes veinte años._

Terminamos TODA la comida cerca de las once.

_No puedo creer que hayamos sido capaces de comer todo eso y que Sasha aún tenga hambre._

_Espero que en una hora me den ganas de comer doce uvas._

_Jean y Marco ya saben que deben pedir los deseos._

La hora que teníamos de sobra, estuvimos ayudando a la madre de Sasha a limpiar los platos y ordenar el patio para recibir el año bajo las estrellas.

_Será perfecto._

Dean se quedo dormido en el sillón.

"¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo a las doce?" dijo Jean mientras cubría a su hermano con su chaqueta.

"Creo que si" dije mientras ponía las uvas en un platón "a mí no me gustaría que me dejaran de lado, además después del brindis puede dormir de nuevo"

"Tienes razón" dijo cuando volteo a verme "a propósito, ¿cuales serán tus deseos?"

_No debe saberlo_

"Ha" dije "como si fuera a decirte, Kirschtein"

"¡Vamos!" dije haciendo puchero "Dime"

"Te pareces a Maida cuando me pide que la lleve de caballito Jean" le dije mientras salía al jardín.

"Empezarás este año con un ojo morado Springer!" grito desde el living.

Diez minutos para las doce, los padres de Jean despertaron a su pequeño hijo, mi madre ya había repartido el helado de piña en las copas para luego llenarlas con Champaña.

Cinco para las doce ya estábamos en el jardín, Dean estaba algo malhumorado en los brazos de Jean.

"¿A quién le darás tu primer abrazo?" le dije a Jean

"No lo sé" dijo "a Dean?"

"Te permitiré que le des el primer abrazo a Sasha" dije serio y un poco celoso

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para no opacar tu abrazo" dijo Jean en tono de burla.

Un minuto antes ya estábamos preparándonos para recibir este nuevo año.

_Ha sido un año excelente._

_Conocí a Sasha._

_Eso es lo mejor que me ha pasado después de haber conocido a Jean y a Marco._

La cuenta regresiva.

_¿Por qué mi estomago da vueltas?_

_Son solo diez segundos para un nuevo año._

Llegaron las doce y abrace a mi madre, le dije te amo y la bese en la mejilla.  
Luego fui hacia Sasha que tenía la fuente con veinticuatro uvas para los deseos, la besé antes de que sonara la primera campanada.

Clang

_Despertar todos los días a su lado_

Clang

_Desayunar con ella_

Clang

_Besarla y que se sonroje_

Clang

_Decir "te amo" todas las veces que pueda_

Clang

_Que me diga te amo_

Clang

_Que a ese cara de caballo y a Marco les vaya bien_

Clang

_Pasar matemáticas_

Clang

_Que Sasha siempre sea mi compañera en el crimen_

En los milisegundos que tenia para la siguiente campanada, levante la vista del platón de uvas y mire a Jean y a Marco, que se daban de comer las uvas y cerraban los ojos pidiendo su deseo.

Clang

_Seguir siendo amigo de estos imbéciles_

Mire mí alrededor, a mi mamá que conversaba con los padres de Jean y la madre de Sasha.

Dean que estaba dormido en la silla del jardín.

A Sasha que estaba frente a mí con los ojos cerrados y con una uva en su boca.

Clang

_Que todos los años sean igual de perfectos._

Y así como así, ya había pasado un minuto del nuevo año.


End file.
